Highway to hell
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Gefangen zwischen Himmel und Hölle – wenn Sekunden zur Ewigkeit werden, ein Augenblick alles verändert und du dich entscheiden musst … welchen Weg würdest du gehen?
1. Chapter 1

Diese kleine Mini Story ist ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine liebe Beta **Mystery**, die mir einen übernatürlichen Wunsch äußern durfte, den ich mit Worten und Fantasie versucht habe mit Leben zu erfüllen ;)

*evil grins*

Ich hoffe es gefällt dir _*hugs*_ - nur eine kleine Möglichkeit, wie ich Danke sagen kann, für all die Zeit und Mühe die du für mich investierst.

Viel Spaß dir und allen Lesern … teuflische Grüße _Leila_

_

* * *

_

**Spoiler **- Staffel 5

**Personen: **Sam / Dean und andere ^^ - ich verrate doch nicht alles vorher ;9

**Warnung:** DEUTLICH** Rating M **oder / **R18** _- nichts für schwache Gemüter _

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte an den Personen und der Serie Supernatural im Allgemeinen, gehören auf immer und ewig dem Master of Desaster Mr. Kripke und the CW. Ich werde und will damit nichts verdienen – it's just for fun … und für Mys *g*_

_

* * *

_

**"Highway to hell" **

**- Teil 1 -  
**

Die Hände vor der Kälte der Nacht tief in den Taschen vergraben und die Schultern schützend hoch gezogen, streifte Sam nun schon seit Stunden ruhelos durch die Nacht. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, zu viele unverarbeitete Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf umher, ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen und hatten sich ihn wie ein Aal in zerknautschten Laken winden lassen, etwas, das widerrum Dean langsam mürbe gemacht hatte. Schlief einer nicht, war oft auch der andere ein unfreiwilliges Opfer und Sam wollte ihm nicht noch mehr auf die Nerven fallen, als er es eh schon tat. Also hatte er sich aus der Umklammerung seiner Bettdecke befreit, sich halbherzig das Erstbeste an Kleidung übergezogen, das ihm im Dunkel des Zimmers in die Finger kam und war leise hinaus geschlichen.

Ein skeptischer Blick aus funkelnd grünen Schlitzen verfolgte seinen Weg, ehe ein Brummen – Zustimmung oder Frage, Sam wusste es nicht – alles an Artikulation war, was dessen Bruder von sich gab.

Woran Dean gerade dachte, konnte wiederum der Jüngere sich denken und er sparte sich eine bissige Bemerkung. Auf Streit um diese Uhrzeit konnten sie nun wirklich verzichten. Ein erneuter, halb ironischer Laut aus zerwühlten Decken, ehe sich wieder etwas resignierend darin einrollte und versuchte, wenigstens noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, war das Letzte, was Sam sah, bevor die Tür leise klackend hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Nach der gefühlten fünfzigsten Runde um den Block, selbst Jogging hatte kaum genützt, war Sam zwar keinen Deut müder, aber innerlich etwas entspannter – Dean würde jetzt fest schlafen und er selber würde sich im Halbdunkel des Fensters mit seinem Laptop auf die Suche nach neuen Informationen begeben, einem Ausweg für den Mist, in den er sich selber manövriert hatte. Wenn er zu sich selber ehrlich war, gab es einen gewaltigen Unterschied zwischen nicht müde sein und nicht schlafen wollen. Tja, anderen was vormachen war eine Sache, sich aber selbst die Taschen voll zu lügen, schon eine andere, wenn man doch genau wusste, woher der Wind wehte.

Als das kleine Motel wieder in Sicht kam, seufzte er resigniert auf, noch ein fremder Ort, an den sich keiner von beiden in ein paar Tagen mehr erinnern würde, ein nutzloser Name mehr, auf ihrer Landkarte ins Nirgendwo.

Die Finger schon lose um den kleinen Schlüssel in seiner Jackentasche, stutzte er, blieb vor der verwitterten Tür zu ihrem Motelzimmer mit der schiefen Nummer 13 stehen und starrte ziellos auf die abblätternde Farbe vor ihm.

_Babum - Babum. __  
_  
Ein eisiger Lufthauch zog unter seine dünne Bekleidung, ließ die kleinen Härchen an seinen Armen und Beinen zu Berge stehen, gefolgt von einem Schauer, der durch Mark und Bein ging.

_Babum. _

Die Hand beinahe am Knauf der Tür, zuckte er ohne Vorwarnung zurück, nur sein Instinkt bewahrte ihn davor, zuzugreifen. Behutsam die Finger ausstreckend, fühlte er mit einem Mal die sengende Hitze, die drohte, das einzigartige Muster seiner Haut zu verbrennen.

Adrenalin jagte durch seinen Körper, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, Blut raste donnernd durch seine Adern und jede einzelne Pore signalisierte Gefahr, jeder Instinkt erwachte brüllend zum Leben.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde fand er den Griff seiner unter der Kleidung versteckten Waffe, riss sie hervor und wirbelte herum, suchte in der Schwärze der Nacht, die Augen weit aufgerissen, bereit, allem und jedem eine Ladung zu verpassen, der ihm hier den Weg hinein versperren wollte … suchte und fand – nichts - suchte weiter und war immer noch allein, ehe es ihn mit voller Wucht traf, die Erkenntnis, dass sich die Quelle nicht hier draußen befand, sondern darin, bei seinem Bruder, bei …

„DEAN!"

Stille.

Mit der Hand, nun durch den dünnen Stoff der Jacke halbwegs geschützt, versuchte er, das Schloss zu öffnen, ehe die Hitze zu sengendem Schmerz wurde – vergeblich. Schließlich gab er auf und hämmerte nur noch mit der Faust verzweifelt gegen das dünne Holz.

Keine Reaktion.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken rammte er die Tür mit der Schulter auf - sein Erscheinen war sowieso nicht unbemerkt geblieben, bei dem Lärm, den er veranstaltete. Das Holz splitterte und der kleine Metallriegel gab ohne weitere Widerrede nach, als er mit einem unbarmherzigen Ruck gesprengt wurde.

Als Sam in das Zimmer stürmte, registrierte er gerade noch aus dem Augenwinkel, dass die Salzlinien unter Fenster und Tür intakt waren, bevor seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu dem dunklen Schatten wanderte, der drohend neben Deans Bett aufragte. Die Waffe im Anschlag feuerte er ohne zu zögern – zu überlegen hieß, das Leben des anderen aufs Spiel zu setzen, erst schießen, dann fragen war die Devise. Sam zielte genau auf den Kopf des vermeintlichen Angreifers und drückte ab – erstarrte – drückte nochmals …

_Klick - Klick …_

Nichts geschah; keine Kugel löste sich, kein Rückschlag war zu spüren, kein Knall war zu hören, geschweige denn der erhoffte Aufschlag zu sehen.

Sam bewegte den Finger am Abzug erneut, immer und immer wieder – _klick, klick, klick_ – nichts.

Eiskalte Augen inmitten von undurchdringlicher Schwärze musterten ihn interessiert, suchten nach einem Anzeichen von Gefahr und befanden ihn anscheinend für keine dieser Art.

Eine Hand löste sich aus der Dunkelheit, suchte ihren Weg zu Deans Stirn, der sich unruhig hin und her wälzte und versuchte, sich aus der Traumwelt zu befreien, die ihn gefangen hielt.

Ganz langsam legten sich die langen Finger, deren Haut seltsam hell in der Dunkelheit erschien, auf dessen schweißbedeckte Stirn.

_Babum. Babum. Babum. _

„NEIN! Wage es nicht, ihn anzurühren, du Bastard!", noch dabei die Worte hervorzubrüllen, griff Sam nach der nächst besten Waffe, die in seiner Reichweite war - ein Messer auf dem Tisch, oder eher eine kleine Machete, die jedem Idioten, der es wagen würde, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, das Fürchten lehren würde.

Schon halb im Begriff, über das Bett zu hechten, erstarrte Sam ungewollt mitten in der Bewegung, prallte förmlich zurück, gehalten von unsichtbaren Fesseln aus härtestem Stahl. Keinen Muskel konnte er rühren, keine noch so kleine Bewegung war ihm möglich, er war ein Gefangener in seinem eigenen nutzlosen Körper, verdammt zur Handlungsunfähigkeit.

Die Finger noch im Würgegriff um die Waffe in seiner Hand, die Lungen mitten in der Arbeit gestoppt, jetzt protestierend nach Luft schreiend, realisierte er entsetzt, dass er dabei war zu ersticken. Hier und jetzt …

_Babum. Babum. Babum. _

‚Dean -…'

Aber keine Hilfe kam von dem, der sie selber benötigte …

Sam konnte nicht atmen, brauchte Luft, wollte zu Dean, musste zu seinem Bruder- …

Seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer, in seinem Sichtfeld begann es hektisch zu flackern und sein Herz trommelte ungehalten gegen die viel zu engen Rippen, ein Aufbegehren gegen den Entzug des Lebensnotwendigen. Sein Herz, das einzige, was noch zu funktionieren schien - zumindest für einen kurzen Moment.

Jede Gegenwehr war sinnlos, jeder Versuch zu entkommen, ein ungleicher Kampf gegen unsichtbare Fesseln, die ihn umklammert hielten.

Eine Maus in der Falle.

_Babum._

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Dunkelheit vor ihm, verfolgt von entsetzten Blicken, flüssiges Schwarz, das auf ihn zuglitt und nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm zu Halt kam.

„Samuel Winchester -", keine Frage, eine kalte Feststellung.

Sam wollte zurückweichen, hatte das drängende Gefühl, fliehen zu müssen, als sich ein fremdes Gesicht knapp vor seines schob, warmer Atem über seine Haut strich und sich eisblaue Augen in seine bohrten, ihn hielten.

Als Sams Knie langsam dabei waren, aufzugeben, seine Muskeln dem Sauerstoffmangel nachgaben und seine Augen schon aus ihren Höhlen traten, löste sich mit einem Mal der Würgegriff, zuerst um seinen Brustkorb, dann langsam auch vom Rest, der unfreiwillig zur Geisel geworden war. Japsend sog er die Luft in seine Lungen, die gierig ihren Anspruch geltend machten. Blitzende Lichter wurden durch bunte Sterne ersetzt – ein wahres Feuerwerk, nur dass die Party dabei nicht seine war.

Torkelnd sackte er ein Stück in sich zusammen, die Beine nicht fähig, für den Moment sein Gewicht zu halten, stieß polternd gegen den Stuhl ein kleines Stück neben ihm, ehe er sich Halt suchend an dessen Lehne krallte und sich schließlich auf dem wackligen Gerippe sinken ließ, das unter dem plötzlichen Ansturm protestierend ächzte.

Minuten vergingen, oder nur Sekunden, in denen er seinen Kopf einfach hängen ließ, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, bevor er sich erneut … wem auch immer stellte. Ohne hinzusehen griff er zur Seite, wusste, dort war eine kleine Lampe, fummelte im Dunkeln nach dem Schalter und zuckte dann schließlich blinzelnd zurück, als grelles Licht seine Netzhäute für den Augenblick versenkte.

Nur kurz, denn als er wieder aufblickte, musterte ihn tödliche Kälte. Eines war klar, Gegenwehr war hier weder erwünscht, noch ansatzweise erfolgreich.

„Wer zur Hölle …", eine kurze Pause, „… sind Sie?"

Schweigen war alles an Antwort, die ihm gnädigerweise zugestanden wurde.

Sams Blick bohrte sich in das fremde Geicht des eigentlich recht unscheinbar wirkenden Mannes, der nun an der Zimmerwand ihm gegenüber lehnte und seinen Blick mit derselben Intensität erwiderte. Mittelgroß, schlank und helles Haar, vielleicht Ende dreißig, aber mit einem Blick, der selbst Feuer gefrieren ließ.

Braun starrte in unglaublich intensives Blau.

Die gefühlte Musterung bis auf die Knochen, ließ Sams Haare überall am Körper erneut einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen. Der andere strahlte Neugierde aus, betrachtete den jüngeren Winchester mit dem interessierten Blick eines Professors, der sein nächstes Experiment inspiziert. Was Sam aber letztendlich die Augen senken ließ, war die unglaubliche Tiefe darin, einem Strudel, der alles mit sich riss, wenn man sich erst einmal zu nahe heran wagte.

Kein Dämon.

_Babum. _

„Was ist mit meinem Bruder? Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?" Besorgte Blicke glitten hinüber zu der reglosen Gestalt, die trotz des Trubels keine Anstalten machte aufzuwachen. Die unruhigen Bewegungen im Schlaf waren totaler Stille gewichen. Nur das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes verriet, dass noch Leben darin war.

Wieder keine Antwort auf seine Frage und Sam dachte, es würde so bleiben, bis leise Worte ihn wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube trafen und sein Innerstes nach außen drängte: „Er lernt, was es heißt, Verantwortung zu übernehmen und Konsequenzen zu tragen."

Und Sam verstand, viele Varianten gab es ja schließlich nicht mehr und es war immer nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen – _Michael_.

„Er wird dem niemals zustimmen! Das gilt für uns beide!"

„Wir werden sehen, Samuel. Wir werden sehen … man kann jeden brechen, jeden! Wer weiß das besser als dein Bruder." Der wissende, saphirblaue Blick, der sich dabei in Sams Augen bohrte, ließ ihn erschaudern. Der andere war sich seiner zu sicher, grinste freudlos, als hätte er die entscheidende Antwort bereits erhalten. Durch Sams Gedanken schossen immer wieder zwei Worte, innerlich schrie er sie, brüllte sie ängstlich heraus: _NEIN, NIEMALS!_.

Aber was würde Dean tun? Womit würde man versuchen, ihn über den Abgrund zu stoßen?

Es hatte schon einmal funktioniert …

Nur einen Wimpernschlag später veränderte sich alles, der Mann – _Engel_ – eben noch reglos an die dünne Zimmerwand gelehnt, stand nur Sekundenbruchteile danach neben dem Schlafenden.

Es gab nichts was Sam hätte tun können, um es zu verhindern. Gar nichts.

Die Hände ausgestreckt, halb im Begriff, zum Bett seines Bruders zu stürmen, konnte er doch nicht aufhalten, was unweigerlich prophezeit worden war – eine flache Hand fest auf Deans Stirn gepresst, den Kopf in die dünnen Kissen gedrückt, bekam der Alptraum neue Ausmaße.

Ein Körper bäumte sich auf, Schreie zerrissen die Luft und alles versank in grellem Weiß.

_**~sss~**_

* * *

_Was denkt ihr? Alles Schrott? Sollte ich die anderen Teile zur Hölle schicken? *lol*_

_Über ein Review dazu würde ich mich sehr freuen … LG Lia_


	2. Chapter 2

Weiter geht es … und wenn ein Engel wie Michael seine Finger im Spiel hat, kann das ja nur im Chaos enden ^^ oder doch nicht? Wir, oder besser ihr, werdet sehen und die Winchesters fühlen *g*

Und an meine lieben Leser - besonders an drei, die schon wissen, wen ich meine ;) - die mich hier wieder gefunden und besucht haben, dazu ein kleines Review hinterlassen haben, einen besonders dicken Danke_hug. _Sieht wohl so aus, als sollte ich weiter Schreibwerkeln *g*

Viel Spaß :9

_Eure Lia_

* * *

**"Highway to hell"**

**- ****Teil 2 -**

Das Erwachen kam langsam, holperig, genau wie alles andere auch. Unklare Schemen rauschten in seinem Kopf umher, als ein undefinierbares Säuseln aus Fragmenten, die sich zu einem einzigen Chaos vermengten.

Als er blinzelnd die Augen aufschlug, umgab ihn im ersten Moment nur Dunkelheit. Er zwinkerte erneut und entschlüsselte allmählich das seltsame Bild vor ihm: Schmutzig vergilbter, löchriger Stoff und schräges Glas … eine Rückscheibe – und all das hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen – gemischt mit dem widerlichen Geruch der Polster unter ihm, ein mehr als verwirrender Cocktail.

Sein Körper war seltsam träge, selbst den Kopf konnte er nicht drehen, als wäre alles an ihm in zählflüssiges Blei gegossen. Also beschränkte er sich vorerst auf das, was möglich war – sehen, riechen und hören. Seine Augen wanderten umher, machten aus vielen kleinen Teilen ein Ganzes. Er lag auf einer schäbigen Rückbank eines noch schäbigeren Wagens - einer Schrottkarre, wie er sich schnell selber korrigierte, spürte unter sich zerschlissenes Leder und die metallenen Federn, die ihm in die Seite stachen. Er blickte auf die Rückenlehne nur Zentimeter vor seiner Nase und schielte dann über sie, um einen Blick nach oben und somit draußen werfen zu können. Dort war nichts am Himmel außer ein paar winzig kleiner leuchtender Funken in schwärzester Nacht.

Der Geruch, der in seiner Nase hing, erinnerte ihn an eine dieser unzähligen, widerlichen Bars, in denen es nach kaltem Rauch und schalem Bier stank, zusammen mit verschwitzten Körpern, die eine Dusche maximal einmal im Jahr sahen. Das waren alles Orte, an denen man gut Kohle machen konnte, hinterher allerdings grundsätzlich einen Kammerjäger brauchte, um das Ungeziefer aus der Kleidung loszuwerden. Er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was alles schon hier gesessen oder gelegen hatte.

Okay, Ablenkung war von Nöten, denn sein Samba tanzender Mageninhalt wollte dem Ganzen anscheinend noch eine weitere Note hinzufügen.

Ein mühsames Schlucken und der Kloß wanderte zurück.

Riechen war also keine gute Idee, dann eben Hören …

Das Rauschen des Fahrtwindes draußen, das Brummen des Motors weiter vorne, beruhigten ihn auf eine seltsame Art. Er lauschte weiter und das gelegentliche Rascheln und Seufzen war ein Zeichen, dass die Person, die dieses Unding hier fuhr, tatsächlich so etwas wie am Leben war. Das war aber auch so ziemlich das Einzige, das er Stück für Stück aus seiner Umgebung heraus filtern konnte.

Dieser lebende Jemand fuhr, bis auf einige gelegentliche Schlenker, offensichtlich nur geradeaus, immer im selben Tempo – kein Schalten, kein Bremsen, einfach nur gerade aus – also waren sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auf einem Highway unterwegs.

Sonst war da nur Stille und diese Präsenz, so seltsam bekannt und vertraut.

Eingelullt vom ewig gleichen, lag er einfach nur da und tastete mit seinen funktionierenden Sinnen die Umgebung ab, bis ein Kribbeln und schließlich Zucken in den Fingen anzeigte, dass die Maschine Körper offensichtlich wieder Energie bekam. Die Frage war nur, ab wann Lenkung und Fahrwerk wieder voll funktionierten.

Allmählich begannen auch seine Beine Protest anzumelden, denen es nicht zu gefallen schien, seit geraumer Zeit halb verknotet, teilweise auf und neben der Rückbank, eingekeilt zu liegen.

Dann mal los …

Erste Versuche, mühselig einen Arm zu bewegen und unter sich zu schieben, waren nach einigem Hin und Her von Erfolg gekrönt und schließlich schnaufend ein träger Körper in Rückenlage gebracht.

Er machte Geräusche wie eine Frau, die gerade unter größten Anstrengungen ein Kind zur Welt brachte und die zu allem Übel von dem einzig anderen Menschen, der nur im Ansatz eine Hilfe sein könnte, ignoriert wurde.

Ein erster, zorniger Blick nach vorne auf dunkles Haar, entlockte ihm ein überraschtes: „Sam?"

Stille.

Ein weiterer Schwenk mit den Augen durch den Innenraum folgte, jetzt nicht mehr eingeengt durch stinkende Polster. Der braune Haarschopf vor ihm war unzweifelhaft der seines Bruders, aber das hier war garantiert nicht der Impala, womit ihm offensichtlich ein gehöriges Stück Erinnerung flöten gegangen war, wie zum Geier sein Hintern hier her gekommen war.

„Sammy - …?"

Keine Antwort.

Okay, offensichtlich war ein dritter Versuch mit etwas mehr Stimmgewalt als der einer Maus notwendig: „SAM?"

Nichts.

„Hey, wenn du sauer auf mich bist, dann erklär mir wenigstens, warum ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte, denn ich hab nicht den geringsten Schimmer, auch wenn mein Brummschädel mir eine ungefähre Vorstellung gibt." Bei diesem Satz fuhr sich Dean mit der Hand an die schmerzverzerrte Stirn und versuchte das Hämmern dahinter einzudämmen.

Immer noch Ruhe vor ihm.

Dean stemmte sich weiter hoch und saß jetzt halb hinter dem schweigsamen Fahrer, angelehnt an das löchrige Inventar in seinem Rücken.

Langsam kroch Wut in ihm hoch, schon viel zu nahe am Siedepunkt.

„Sam, das ist nicht mehr witzig …", mit der Hand nach vorne über den Sitz greifend, wollte er den Angesprochenen an der Schulter rütteln und hielt irritiert inne.

Anscheinend hatte sein Kopf mehr als nur einen kleinen Schlag abbekommen, denn ansonsten war es weder logisch, noch in irgendeiner Art beruhigend, dass er den Jüngeren nicht wirklich zu greifen bekam.

Er versuchte es erneut – nichts – und war damit schlagartig putzmunter …

_Babum. Babum. _

Okay. Kein. Grund. Zur. Panik -… aber was sich da in seinem Inneren zusammenbraute war eben … na ja, Panik.

`VERDAMMTE SCHEI-…`

Erschrocken blickte er an sich hinab, suchte hektisch nach Blut, tastete nach verborgenen Wunden unter seiner Kleidung, irgendwas, das erkennen ließ, warum er hier anscheinend_ Casper_ spielte.

Doch ohne den geringsten Hinweis, glitt sein Blick halb ungläubig zur Seite aus dem mit Schmutz beladenen Fenster, streifte über die Landschaft, die im Dunkel der Nacht nur schwer zu erkennen war. Er sah den Highway, auf dem es gespenstisch still und leer war. Es gab keine entgegen kommenden Fahrzeuge, keine Lichter von Häusern oder einer fernen Stadt, nichts, nur verbogene Metallskelette ausgebrannter Fahrzeuge am Straßenrand.  
_  
__Babum. _

Immer nervöser zog er all kleinen Informationen zu einem Ganzen zusammen, das ihm die Haare zu Berge stellte: Hier war nur ohrenbetäubende Stille, erdrückend und niederschlagend. Kein Radio, nicht einmal diese Musik, die Dean so hasste und sonst bei jeder noch so kleinen Gelegenheit serviert bekam. Nur der brummende Motor war zu hören, und bei genauerem Hinhören, Sams unruhige Atmung. Dean rutschte, immernoch etwas wackelig, zur Seite und versuchte dem anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen – verdammte Haare, er konnte nichts ausmachen hinter dem langen Gestrüpp.

Schließlich krabbelte er frustriert über den nur noch halb in der Halterung hängenden Beifahrersitz, ehe er mehr schlecht als recht neben seinem jüngeren Bruder saß und regelrecht bei dessen Anblick zurückprallte.

Erschrocken musterte er die ausgemergelte Gestalt.

Schlimm war nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Bezeichnung, die dieser Erscheinung gerecht geworden wäre. Das Haar war länger und wilder, als es Deans Erinnerung nach eigentlich sein sollte, die Haut war bleich, zumindest dort, wo sie unter dem stoppeligen Bart hervorspitzte, der deutlich mehr als ein paar Tage hatte wachsen und gedeihen dürfen. Die Augen waren schwarz umrandet. Sam hatte, so wie es aussah, seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Seine Klamotten hingen ihm nur noch schlackernd am Leib und die Fingerknöchel, die das Lenkrad umschlungen hielten, stachen spitz hervor, die Haut darüber mit blutigen Kratzern übersäht.

Sam saß zusammengekauert im Fahrersitz und sein Blick glitt immer wider suchend in den Rückspiegel, zeigte dann kurze Erleichterung dank der einsamen Schwärze hinter ihm, ehe das Spiel von Neuem begann. Erst die Angst beim Sehen in brüchiges Glas, dann Erleichterung – immer wieder, dieser zermürbende Tanz.

„Oh Sammy …", nur ein Flüstern, auch wenn Dean sich mittlerweile mehr als sicher war, dass er weder gesehen, geschweige denn gehört wurde.

Das alles, gemischt mit seinem eigenen flatterhaften Erscheinen, ließ weniger erfreuliche Schlüsse zu und er fragte sich unweigerlich, ob es damals, in den Monaten nach seinem Tod, auch so mit Sam gewesen war? Eine kleine Stimme in Deans Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn sarkastisch an Ruby. Aber bevor sie gekommen war- …

Dean versuchte zusammen zu bekommen, was passiert sein konnte, fischte in trüben Gewässern nach Bildern und blieb doch erfolglos. Beim letzten Mal, da hatte er jede furchtbare Sekunde gespürt, vom ersten Biss verseuchter Reißzähne, bis hin zum Zerreißen seines Fleisches, dem Stillstand seines eigenen Herzens, hatte gehört, gesehen und gefühlt – aber hier war nichts, keine Erinnerung an Tod, geschweige denn an die Zeit, die anscheinend vergangen war.

Warum hatte man ihn, wenn er wieder in die ewigen Jagdgründe abgewandert war, nicht verbrannt, oder was noch viel interessanter war, warum war er nicht wieder in der Hölle? Wie lange es wohl brauchte, ehe aus einem ruhelosen Geist eine verfluchte, randalierende Seele werden würde?

Aber viel interessanter war die Frage: Was hatte Sam getan, oder eher_ nicht _getan?

Doch bevor die Grübeleien noch weiter seine Gedankenstränge verknoteten, brachte ein schiefes, nur noch halb hängendes Schild am Straßenrand sein Herz beinahe endgültig zum Aussetzen – lustig, wenn man die Situation bedachte, in der er sich anscheinend gerade befand.

Das gefluchte Wort, das ihm nur Bruchteile später durch den Kopf schoss, traf es nicht einmal ansatzweise.

_**~sss~**_

* * *

_Danke fürs vorbeischauen und mit auf die Reise gehen, auf die ich die Jungs geschickt habe … wie es weiter geht und vor allem, wohin? Lasst euch überraschen. *evilgrins*_

_Liebe Grüße und noch einen schönen Sonntagnachmittag._

_Leila :9_


	3. Chapter 3

Auch hier will ich euch heute endlich mit Nachschub versorgen – es hat etwas gedauert und dafür auch hier eine Entschuldigung, aber ich habe den Teil zuerst Mystery lesen lassen wollen, immerhin ist es ihre Story *hugs* und ihr Wunsch ist mir (fast) Befehl *grins* zudem war eine Beta von ihr zuvor unumgänglich ^^

_**Hinweis:**_ Beim Lesen dieses Kapitels bitte den Storytitel im Auge behalten uuuund den dazugehörigen Song von **AC/AC **im Ohr – an welcher Stelle und warum, werdet ihr herausfinden

*duck und wegrenn* :D

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es, viel Spaß - ich hatte ihn beim Schreiben auf jeden Fall ...

* * *

Vielen lieben Dank auch wieder für die süßen _Reviews_ an **Jeanny, Kaky **und** Anna** – die 3 Musketiere, die sich tapfer trauen, hier in meine kleine Schreiberhölle zu kommen und mir etwas da zu lassen *lol* und ihr hattet Fragen über Fragen, mal schauen wie es nach dem Teil aussieht, eventuell hilft euch das ja etwas *evilgrins*

Und einen extra dicken hug gibt es für** Favour **und **Samm** *gg* zwei Lesewichel, die mir ebenso liebe Reviews an anderer Stelle da gelassen haben _ Samm_ - nicht drängeln Süße und grübel nur weiter *gg*_ Favour_ - mal schauen, ob dein Näschen dich in die richtige Richtung führt *lol*

* * *

**"Highway to hell"**

**- Teil 3 -****  
**

Aber bevor die Grübeleien noch weiter seine Gedanken verknoteten, brachte ein schiefes, nur noch halb hängendes Schild sein Herz beinahe endgültig zum Aussetzen.

_Willkommen in Detroit_

Das –O- war ein Einschussloch von der Größe einer Faust, das Blech nach hinten gewellt. Die Buchstaben waren als solche kaum noch zu erkennen, aber dennoch schienen so grell wie eine Leuchtreklame, die seine Netzhäute versenkte, sich darin einbrannte und ein unauslöschliches Bild hinterließ, umrahmt von schrecklichen Szenen von Blut und Untergang.  
_  
__‚ …Finaler Zusammenstoß in Detroit und so wie ich es verstanden habe, hat es Sam nicht geschafft…'_

Deans Kopf schoss herum und er blickte voller Entsetzen zu dem Mann neben ihm und jetzt endlich verstand der Ältere – Sam war nicht nur auf der Flucht vor sich selbst, sondern mit extrem hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenso vor allen Dämonen der Unterwelt und dem Teufel höchst persönlich.

Und als hätte man Dean die restlichen Informationen mit einem Vorschlaghammer ins Hirn gestemmt, fügte sich alles zusammen, lose Enden verbanden sich und führten zu einem einzigen mehr als üblen Zielpunkt.

"NEIN!"

Und doch wusste er, dass es wahr war. Er bekam seine eigene life - ultra real HD - Version vom Fall des Sam Winchester.

Die fehlenden Erinnerungen, die Zeit, die mehr als offensichtlich vergangen war, all das ergab jetzt einen Sinn … oder auch nicht, wenn man betrachtete, dass er noch genau wusste, wie er nach tagelanger Jagd von einem Ort zum nächsten, erschöpft in einem dieser unzähligen namenlosen Motels ins Bett gefallen und dann hier aufgewacht war – so wie es aussah, beinahe fünf Jahre später. Es hätten genauso gut auch hundert sein können.

Seine letzte Reise mit _Angel_airlines war anders gewesen, weniger nebelig.

Diese verfluchten Hurensöhne von Engeln: Wenn er Zachariah das nächste Mal in die Finger bekam, war klar, dass er ihm gehörig die löchrigen Flügel stutzen würde. Der Kerl würde definitiv ein paar Federn lassen müssen.

Bastarde, allesamt – warum sollte etwas funktionieren, was schon einmal nach hinten losgegangen war? Dean würde so oder so seine Meinung nicht ändern.

Diese Federviehcher hatten sie doch nicht mehr alle, war der Kampf gegen Luzifer nicht schon anstrengend genug, als dass sie sich jetzt noch mit diesem ewigen Hin und Her durch die Zeit abgaben? Denn dies hier war unzweifelhaft der Teil von _Zurück in die Zukunft,_ den er hatte verhindern wollen.

Aber war es real?

Visionen der Zukunft?

Träume? Oder doch der Tod?

Das zumindest würde erklären, warum Sam alleine war, denn sie hatten es geändert, waren wieder zusammen unterwegs gewesen. Nicht so … nicht ohne den anderen.

_Verdammt. _

Wie um ihn Lügen zu strafen, blitzte es im Rückspiegel kurz auf, Lichter kamen näher und Sam drückte verzweifelt das Gaspedal durch, das er damit beinahe schon durch den löchrigen Unterboden trat.

Der lächerliche Gedanke an die Flintstones und schnell laufende Beine auf der Straße, machte die Situation nicht im Mindesten erträglicher.

Sams einsame Verzweiflung war greifbar, die Erschöpfung ebenso. Mühsam fummelte dieser ein kleines Röhrchen Tabletten aus seiner Hosentasche, öffnete sie und verschüttete den halben Inhalt der Packung, bei dem Versuch, sie heraus zu bekommen, dabei zu fahren und nicht die Kontrolle über den Wagen zu verlieren. Bremsen oder geschweige denn anhalten, kam nicht in Frage, so wie es aussah. Ein deftiger Schlenker, gefolgt von einem kurzen Triumphlaut und zwei kleine weiße Kokons lagen in seiner Hand, angefüllt mit medizinischer Rettung.

Sam zitterte so stark, dass sie den Weg zu seinem Mund in den bebenden Handflächen kaum schafften. Trocken würgte er die Pillen in einem Zug hinunter, ehe ein genuscheltes Mantra alles zu sein schien, was noch über die rissigen Lippen kam und den Rest von ihm zusammen hielt.

„Nicht einschlafen, du darfst nicht einschlafen. Nicht einschlafen …"

Immer und immer wieder.

„Nicht einschlafen …"

Aber das war leichter gesagt, als getan, wenn man eine gewisse Grenze überschritten hatte, konnte der stärkste Wille die Körperfunktionen nicht aufrecht erhalten, ehe erdrückende Erschöpfung das Kommando übernahm, um Leben zu retten. Dean erkannte, dass nicht mehr viel Kraft da war, nicht viel übrig war von der einstigen Stärke. Es gab viele Wege, jemanden klein zu bekommen, Schlafentzug war eine davon und Luzifer hatte mit Sicherheit eine Dauerkarte für Sams Träume gebucht - einer Vorstellung, der Sam verbittert versuchte, fern zu bleiben.

_**~****sss**~_

Der Ältere hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es so weiter ging: Stunde um Stunde schlingernde Flucht durch die Dunkelheit. Anscheinend war es falscher Alarm gewesen, Detroit lag weit hinter ihnen und mit jeder verstrichenen Meile wurde es Dean etwas leichter ums Herz, auch wenn ein Seitenblick genügte, um das in einem Atemzug wieder zu ändern.

Er hatte diese Stille satt, das Schweigen, die kribbelnde Nervosität, die wie kleine Ameisen in seinem Inneren immer neue Pfade liefen. Nicht zu vergessen von der Kleinigkeit Sam Winchester, der aussah, als würde er jeden Moment in seine Bestandteile zerfallen. Wenn Dean ganz ehrlich zu sich war, war es genau dieser Umstand, der es beinahe unerträglich machte – nicht _wirklich_ da sein zu können.

Der Ältere saß mit der Schulter angelehnt an der Beifahrertür, starrte hinaus, da er offensichtlich weiter zur Untätigkeit verdammt war. Was hätte Dean alles für ein Lenkrad in seinen Händen gegeben, anstatt dieser dämlichen Lektion in Beobachtung.

Das löchrige Stück Blech in seiner Seite machte nicht gerade einen stabilen Eindruck, aber angesichts seiner Unfähigkeit Dinge zu bewegen, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese mitten in der Fahrt wegen ihm einfach abfiel, verschwindend gering. Grübelnd glitt sein Blick durch die schmutzige Scheibe hinaus und er verfolgte das Vorbeiziehen der Geisterstädte, in denen nur gelegentlich noch brennende Fahrzeuge, oder rauchende Ruinen von heimlichen Leben zeugten, das sich wie Ungeziefer in den sterbenden Eingeweiden der Zivilisation verkroch.

Jegliche Abwesenheit von Unterhaltung machte Dean mürbe, der zunehmende menschliche Verfall neben ihm, tat sein Übriges dazu. Sam saß zusammengesunken, ungewöhnlich klein, in dem zerfledderten Fahrersitz, stierte mit trüben Augen hinaus auf den Asphalt, der unter dem Auto dahinraste – Dean war mehr als erleichtert, dass es nur geradeaus ging, denn kleinste Kurven oder geschweige denn Hindernisse, selbst in Form eines winzigen Astes auf der Fahrbahn, wären ihr Untergang gewesen, oder Sams, je nachdem, wie man es sah.

Unruhig wippte der Ältere mit den Knien auf und ab, begann zapplig zu werden und ohne es richtig wahr zu nehmen, eine leise Melodie zu brummen, die sich beruhigend um ihn legte und jegliches Flattern eingesperrter Gliedmaßen erstickte. Erst Minuten später wurde ihm bewusst, was fehlte; Sams Protest auf diese sonst eher nervigen Anwandlungen des unfähigsten aller Sänger unter den Winchester Männern.

Okay …

Ein kleiner Seitenblick, ein freches Grinsen und Leuchten in den Augen mit dem Schalk bereits als Mitfahrer auf der Schulter. Dean erkannte eine Chancem, wenn sie sich ihm bot und er würde sie garantiert nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

Beine, eben noch zur Ruhe gebracht, begannen gemächlich einen Rhythmus zu wippen: Auf und ab, das Blitzen in erheitertem Grün wurde zu einem wahren Flutlicht …

**Living easy, ****  
****loving free **

Finger, die den Takt auf wippenden Knien schlugen …

**Season ticket on a one-way ride ****  
****Asking nothing, leave me be ****  
****Taking everything in my stride**

Leise erst, dann immer lauter …

**Don't need reason ****  
****Don't need rhyme ****  
****Ain't nothing I would rather do ****  
****Going down ****  
****Party time ****  
****My friends are gonna be there too…**

Und dann gab es kein Halten mehr, den Kopf zurück geworfen wurde aus lautem Gesang eine wahre Lobpreisung, das Lied ein Spiegelbild ihres verkorksten Daseins. Was hätte besser passen können …

**I'm on a highway to hell ****  
****On the highway to hell**

„Komm schon, Sammy …", ein auffordernder Ruck hinüber zu dem Jüngsten und dann aus vollem Hals -…

**Highway to hell ****  
****I'm on the highway to hell**

Die Hände jetzt im Takt auf den brüchigen Kunststoff der Verkleidung hämmernd – es konnte ja eh nichts passieren - ging es weiter…

**No stop signs ****  
****Speed limit ****  
****Nobody's gonna slow me down ****  
****Like a wheel ****  
****Gonna spin it ****  
****Nobody's gonna mess me 'round**

Die Augenbrauen hoch gezogen, richtete er die nächsten Zeilen hinaus an den Beobachter in der Dunkelheit …

**Hey Satan ****  
****Paid my dues ****  
****Playing in a rocking band**

Ein Blick nach oben …

**Hey momma ****  
****Look at me ****  
****I'm on my way to the Promised Land**

Wieder ein Ruck zur Seite, ein Aufruf mitzumachen, der ungehört blieb …

**I'm on the highway to hell ****  
****Highway to hell ****  
****I'm on the highway to hell ****  
****Highway to hell **

**Mmm, don't stop me **

**Eh, eh, ooh**

Und die Luftgitarre ertönte in schrillsten Klängen, Arme flogen wirbelnd durch die Luft und Deans Kopf rockte vor und zurück, voll gefangen im Auftritt seines Lebens …

**I'm on the highway to hell ****  
****On the highway to hell ****  
****I'm on the highway to hell ****  
****On the highway to... **

**Hell **

**Highway to hell ****  
****I'm on the highway to hell ****  
****Highway to hell ****  
****I'm on the high... ****  
****Highway to hell ****  
****Momma ****  
****I'm on the highway to hell **

**And I'm goin' down, all the way, ****  
****Wohh**

Die Gitarrenseiten kurz vorm Reißen, kam es zum Höhepunkt der Darbietung vor versammeltem Publikum, in Form des Drecks auf der Windschutzscheibe, einiger Motten, die in den Bezügen wohnten, mit Sicherheit von ein paar Flöhen und einem kleinen Bruder, der leider nichts von Alledem mitbekam. Den krönenden Abschluss findend, entließ Dean die letzten Töne, perfekt parodiert in die Freiheit. Diese Nummer würde unvergessen bleiben …

**We on the highway to hellllll ….**

Er hätte es besser wissen sollen: Man forderte das Schicksal nicht auf diese Art heraus - nur Sekunden später erschütterte ein Stoß den Wagen, der alles auf den Kopf stellte; die Insassen in einem Wirbel von Gliedmaßen durch die Luft schleuderte und brutal gegen berstendes Glas drückte. Das Knirschen der nachgebenden Teile des Wagens mischte sich mit dem Knacken menschlicher Knochen. Schreie erklangen - erst erschrocken - dann durchzogen von Schmerz und Qual.

Erstaunlich, wie viel man mitbekam, wenn ein Fahrzeug sich immer wieder überschlägt, Runde um Runde. Wenige Sekunden wurden zu einer Ewigkeit.

Ein weiterer Ruck, kreischendes Metall, ein letztes Aufheulen des Motors und Reifen, die sich plötzlich in der Leere drehten, dem Asphalt darunter beraubt. Es war eine seltsam verdrehte Welt und mitten drin eine leise Stimme-…  
_  
__‚Nein' _

Dann Dunkelheit …

_**~sss~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Und es geht weiter mit unserer rasanten Fahrt auf dem ‚Highway to hell'. Wie so oft bei mir, musstet ihr leider wieder etwas auf die Fortsetzung warten, aber, was lange währt, wird hoffentlich gut *zittert*

Nach einigen noch nachträglich gewünschten „Modifikationen" meiner **Beta Mystery** – der ich wieder einmal nicht genug danken kann _hugs_ – muss ich euch aber hier eine deutliche Warnung mit auf den Weg geben, auch wenn es schon eine entschärfte Version ist:

**WARNUNG: Dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel **_**sind deutlich ab 18 / Rating M**_** und damit nichts für schwache Gemüter. **

Aber jeder Supernatural Fan weiß, worauf er sich unter Umständen bei der Serie und ihren Inhalten einlässt ;) - meine Leser, im Allgemeinen, sowieso.

Viel Spaß allen, die wieder gekommen sind, die neu dazu gefunden haben und noch finden werden …

Und meiner kleinen _Untergrundgang_ einen besonderen Spaß, den ausnahmsweise ist dieser Teil eine Überraschung für sie, die sie noch nicht kennen *drückt euch mal ganz doll*

Schönes Wochenende meine Süßen :D

* * *

**"Highway to hell"**

**- Teil 4 -  
**

Dass er sein rechtes Bein nicht mehr spüren konnte, war mit Sicherheit kein gutes Zeichen – das Linke machte sich dafür um so deutlicher bemerkbar – _Scheiße_ - Schmerz pulsierte im Takt seines Herzens durch das bisschen, was davon übrig geblieben war, aber ab dem Knie war auch hier Schluss. Feuchte, klebrige Wärme floss daran entlang, ehe sie als schmutziges Rinnsal ins Nichts der Dunkelheit im ehemaligen Fußraum des Wagens verschwand. Das Auto, als solches nicht mehr zu erkennen, war jetzt mehr ein zerknautschtes Metall-Origami, das halb auf der Seite, eingekeilt zwischen einem Baum und dem rissigen Asphalt darunter lag.

Ein gepresstes Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihm, noch bevor er es zurückhalten konnte – etwas, das wiederum dazu führte, dass seine Lungenflügel, gefangen in seinem zu engen Brustkorb, etwas mehr Platz in Anspruch nahmen, als das liebevoll um ihn gewickelte Stück Schrott zuließ.

Etwas stach zu, schob sich weiter voran.

Ein Schrei erklang, aus leisem Keuchen geboren.

Japsend hing er in dem, was sein Körper war; gefangen, hilflos, sterbend – und damit ausgeliefert.

Sein Herz begann zu flattern, versuchte vergeblich, das rote Leben durch seine Adern zu pressen. Kälte und Schwärze zupften an ihm, engten sein Sichtfeld ein, das ohnehin nur aus einem viel zu kleinen Bereich bestand.

Seine Augen klammerten sich an zersplittertes Glas, ein Stück Scheibe, das noch halb im Rahmen hing und verbogene Metallstreben, die seltsam unwirklich in den Innenraum stachen. Stählerne Finger, die anklagend auf ihn zeigten.

Finsternis kroch weiter auf ihn zu, ließ den noch übrig gebliebenen Scheinwerfer, der trotzig die Nacht erhellte, hektisch aufflackern.

Er spürte, wie die Haare an der einen Seite seines Kopfes eklig starr zu haften begannen, angeklebt durch dickes Nass, das träge daran herunter lief, sich mit dem aus unzähligen anderen Schnittwunden vermischte.

Da war ein leises Wimmern irgendwo – oder war er es selber? Erschrocken riss er sich zurück aus der heranschleichenden Bewusstlosigkeit, die ihn zu ersticken drohte.

Seiner Kehle entschlüpften Laute, die er nur von sterbenden Tieren kannte – aber letztendlich war er nichts anderes. Ein sterbendes Säugetier, das einfach im Kreislauf des Lebens den Kürzeren gezogen hatte.

Die tapfere kleine Glühbirne der zertrümmerten Scheinwerfer draußen kämpfte wie er gegen den Untergang, flackerte, zuckte und würde wohl am Ende doch verlieren.

Augenlider zogen bleischwer nach unten, das Bewusstsein schwand und mit einem letzten bisschen Kraft, das geblieben war, trotzte er der aufkommenden Kälte in seinem leblosen Fleisch. Er zwang sie ein letztes Mal auseinander, wissend, dass dies der Moment war -… einen letzten Blick wollte er mit sich nehmen.

Zwinkernd, das Blut von seinen Wimpern stoßend, versuchte er krampfhaft nicht nachzugeben und schaffte es schließlich den klebrigen Reißverschluss, den seine Lider bildeten, endgültig zu lösen.

Fokussieren, er musste nur wach bleiben, irgendwie den Schmerz vergessen.

Pupillen wanderten orientierungslos umher, bis plötzlich -…

_Babum. Babum. Babum. _

Alle Schleusen öffneten sich, Adrenalin schoss in einer wahren Flut durch seine Venen, lockte letzte Reserven hervor, als er erschrocken in ein Paar schwarzer Augen starrte, die ihn abschätzend durch das Loch in der Frontscheibe musterten.

_Babum. Babum. _

Instinktiv wollte er zurückweichen, sich vor dem Bösen vor ihm in Sicherheit bringen – aber wie fliehen, wenn Mensch und Maschine ungewollt eins geworden waren? Plötzlich kehrten Gefühle zurück, Schmerzen und er erwachte für den Moment ganz aus der tödlichen Kälte, die ihn umgeben hatte, alle anderen Empfindungen ausgeknipst. Mit voller Wucht wurde sein Geist zurück in den zerstörten Körper katapultiert – er konnte spüren, wie sich die Knochen in seinem Brustkorb verschoben, als er hektisch nach Luft schnappte. Etwas durchstach seine Lunge, füllte sie mit ätzendem Blut.

Ein letzter Schrei starb auf blutigen Lippen.

Eine fremde Hand hob sich ihm entgegen – ein Gesicht, eben noch halb im Schatten verborgen, schob sich weiter vor und tödliches Glitzern versprach die Hölle, die mit den gezischten Worten, die unheilvoll durch die Luft waberten, ihren Anfang nahm: „Unser Auftrag lautete _nur, _dich zu ihm zu bringen – deinen Körper - in wie vielen Stücken, das hat uns niemand gesagt! Und wer fängt schon bei so einem Fleischpuzzle noch genau zu zählen an, nicht wahr Sammy…"

_Babum - … Babum._

Augen, die im Schock hervortraten, Zellen, die nach Atemluft schrieen und der Tod, der als unheilvoller Schatten dem schaurigen Schauspiel im Hintergrund zusah, mit den Fingern immer wieder liebevoll über den Bogen seiner Sense fahrend.

Ein Wink von der Hand vor ihm, ein tödlicher Ruck nach vorne und ein Stück der Metallstreben, die eben noch in halbwegs sicherem Abstand gehangen hatten, bohrte sich mit widerlichem Druck durch ihn. Dunkles Rot, nur durch Haut und Zellen im Inneren gehalten, schoss nun ungehindert hervor und platschte auf das Durcheinander aus Glas und Kunststoffsplittern.

Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor es endgültig schwarz um ihn herum wurde, hätte Sam schwören können, das entsetzte Gesicht seines Bruders ganz dicht neben sich zu sehen. Er fühlte dessen Hände an seiner Wange, genau wie auf seinem Brustkorb, zusammen mit dem Druck verzweifelt zitternder Finger, die versuchten, das Leben in dem gebrochenen Körper zu halten.

Sam Winchester starb mit dem stummen Ruf nach seinem Bruder auf den Lippen – der so nah und doch nicht weiter entfernt hätte sein können.

_„Dean -…" _

Und dann war nichts mehr.

...

_**~sssss~**_

_kurz zuvor ...**  
**_

Dean folgte entsetzt dem unbegreiflichen Szenario vor sich – hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sein Bruder eingeklemmt in diesem Wrack jämmerlich vor seinen Augen verreckte.

Die Blutlache um sie herum wurde immer größer, im flackernden Licht der kämpfenden Scheinwerferbirne wirkte sie tief schwarz.

Ein Gurgeln neben ihm, ein schwaches Husten – Schmerzlaute, Wimmern …

Sam hing halb auf der Seite eingekeilt in seinem Sitz, der sich mit ihm zusammen auf der Fahrerseite um den Baum gewickelt hatte. Der Fußraum des ohnehin schon winzigen Autos war kaum noch vorhanden und dort, wo das rechte Bein seines kleinen Bruders hätte sein müssen, war erschreckende, fast gänzlich zerquetschte Leere.

Warum der Jüngere noch lebte – Dean wusste es nicht. War es Starrsinn, oder einfach der Druck des Metalls um ihn herum, der den Körper noch zusammen hielt? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Es war auch egal, denn worauf das hier hinauslief war eindeutig.

Dean schrie nach Sam, brüllte nach den Engeln, versuchte, etwas _wirklich _zu greifen zu bekommen, zu helfen, irgendwie … und war doch nur weiter _Casper_ der hilflose Geist.

„SAMMY!"

Aber nichts, kein Erkennen, sondern nur das Wissen, alleine zu stehen – Sam begriff, dass es keine Rettung gab, Dean konnte das schwächer werdende Leben aus dessen Augen weichen sehen.

„SAM!"

Nichts.

Schatten drohten seinen Bruder zu verschlingen, geboren in düsterem Nebel, der sie einhüllte.

Deans Herz bummerte gegen seine Rippen und er kauerte gefangen in den paar Quadratzentimetern, die ihn hatten das Ganze unbeschadet überstehen lassen, auch wenn er sich mehr als sicher war, dass es solche Zufälle nicht _zufällig _gab.

Grüne Augen huschten suchend durch die Finsterniss, in der Blitze am Horizont wild zuckten und die Nacht für Sekundenbruchteile zum Tag machten. Das Tosen was sich draus löste kam immer näher und er wusste, sie waren nicht mehr allein.

_Babum. _

Aus dem Gewirr an düsterer Energie löste sich ein Schatten und nahm Gestalt an. Ein aufgeregtes Flüstern waberte durch die Dunkelheit um sie herum , hämisch, freudig und siegessicher - Dean stellte es alles Haare am Körper zu Berge.

Das Entsetzen der Brüder war in der Luft beinahe greifbar, aber gefangen, wie hilflose Insekten, waren sie zur Untätigkeit verdammrt.

Schock ließ die Augen des Jüngeren fast aus ihren Höhlen treten, als sein zerstörter Körper ohne Warnung nach vorne gerissen wurde und das Leben mit einem Würgelaut entwich.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein -...", Ein wortloser Schrei durchzog die Nacht, grell vor Panik und vermischte sich mit leisen Lauten des Unglaubens, als Dean versuchte, seinen Bruder irgendwie zu halten. Der Ältere konnte es spüren, konnte fühlen, wie Sam durchbohrt wurde, nahm über die dünne Verbindung von Sams Arm zu seiner Hand wahr, wie Metall an Knochen schrabte, Muskeln zertrennt wurden und Fleisch riss.

In seiner Zeit in der Hölle hatte er von vielen das _Innere _gesehen - auf die ein oder andere Art - aber das hier, zu wissen, was geschah, es zu hören und dabei nichts tun zu können, stieß ihn beinahe über die Klippen, an denen er seit Monaten entlang wanderte.

Dean würgte, während er gleichzeitig, mit einer Stimme, die er kaum als seine eigene erkannte, nach seinem Bruder rief. Er würde dem dämonischen Bastard vor dem Fenster seine Innereien mit bloßen Händen herausreißen. Aber es führte kein Weg hinaus und sie saßen in der Falle.

Immer mehr Gestalten lösten sich aus dem Nebel, sahen begierig dem Schauspiel zu und labten sich an dem Sterbenden vor ihnen. Ein Lachen erklang irgendwo, aber Dean kümmerte es nicht, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf eine Person fixiert.

Sam hing mit dem Brustkorb voran in sich zusammengesackt zwischen den Trümmern, nur noch ein leises Röcheln von sich gebend, das mit jeder Sekunde immer leiser wurde.

„SAMMY."

Warmes Blut ergoss sich über zitternde Hände, die verzweifelt versuchten, das zerrissene Fleisch irgendwie zusammen zu pressen.

_Babum. _

Aber es war zu spät.

Heiße Tränen vermischten sich mit der erkaltenden Lache unter ihnen.

_„Dea-…" _

Viel zu spät.

_**~sss~**_

__


	5. Chapter 5

Da bin ich wieder, langsam arbeite ich mich durch meinen Berg an liegen gebliebenen SPN Ideen und Projekten, der seit meiner Rückkehr aus Italien immer weiter angewachsen ist. Ihr kennt das ja leider schon von mir, aber dennoch hoffe ich, ihr verzeiht meine Verspätung, ich möchte aber nicht etwas halb gares anbieten, das sich dann nicht verdauen lässt ;)

Ich denke, man muss sich wenn man das hier liest, von dem drohenden Staffelfinale gedanklich etwas entfernen – obwohl es interessante Fantasiesprünge gibt, wie ich feststellen durfte, als ich es zum Testlesen gab *g*

Bibbert ihr auch so dem nächsten Freitag entgegen? Ohweh, mir schwant böses und ein hellatus, der sich gewaschen haben dürfte *kreuzt ihre Finger und hofft, das Krip und Co es nicht versaut haben* allerdings waren J2 in Rom, von dem gerade erst abgedrehten Finale recht begeistert, was mich hoffen lässt.

Ich wünsche euch jetzt aber erst einmal viel Spaß auf dem Highway to hell ...

* * *

**WARNUNG: Enthält gewaltvolle Inhalte, die möglicher Weise für den ein oder anderen verstörend wirken könnten. **

**DEUTLICH RATING R 18 !  
**

* * *

**Highway to hell - Teil 5 **

Irgendwo erklang leise und gleichmäßig das Tropfen von Wasser auf Stein. Ein hohler Laut, dessen Klang sich vielfach in den Gemäuern spiegelte. Ein Echo und Rhythmus der Ewigkeit.

Die kleinen Moleküle zersprangen in winzige Bruchstücke, als sie auf den Untergrund trafen, verteilten sich darüber und nahmen weiter ihren Weg, flossen alte Mauern entlang, suchten sich feine Spalten, hier und da – immer weiter, vereinten sich mit anderen und bildeten ein Rinnsal, das unbeobachtet in der Dunkelheit tiefe Rillen in den vermeintlich harten Untergrund fraß, der über die Jahrhunderte gegen das weiche Nass verlor.

Schon immer war es so gewesen und würde es weiter sein. Ein unendlicher Kreislauf, der nur selten gestört wurde.

Hier unten herrschte ewige Dunkelheit, verbarg alte Zeichnungen an den Wänden aus einer anderen Zeit, von einer anderen Kultur, ausgelöscht und vertrieben von Fremden, die sich nahmen, was ihnen niemals wirklich gehörte.

Leises Krabbeln winziger Beinchen zeugte von anderem Leben, das sich angepasst hatte. Es gab ein Fiepen hier, ein Kratzen da und gelegentlich ein aufblitzen verschreckter Augen, wenn das Licht der Eindringlinge sie aus Versehen traf. Die Tiere spürten das Böse und flohen vor ihm, oftmals zu spät, manchmal aber gerettet durch die Ablenkung, die etwas anderes brachte. Jemand. Gefangen, hilflos und allein, nahe dem Tod und doch zu weit weg davon, um wirklich eine Rettung darin zu finden.

Sie alle waren stille Zeugen.

_**~sssss~**_

Die ewige Nacht stahl jegliche Zeit, raubte sie mit ihren scharfen Krallen und hinterließ nur Verstörung. Es hätten Stunden sein können, Tage oder Monate – aber es war egal. Ewigkeit hatte kein Anfang und kein Ende, nur ein furchtbar langes Mittendrin. Eiskalte, geschwollene Finger krümmten sich mühsam, abgebrochene Nägel mit wundem Fleisch schabten über feuchten Steinfußboden, glitten an schmierigen Wänden entlang und über raue Muster grob behauener Steine. Er kannte jeden hier drin, hatte sie alle gezählt, mit manchen von ihnen unfreiwillig Bekanntschaft gemacht, als er brutal dagegen geschleudert, daran hoch gezogen oder einfach nur ausgestreckt festgekettet gewesen war. Sie hatten nichts gesagt, keine Frage gestellt oder eine Antwort gewollt. Alles, was zählte, war der Schmerz, dieser eine Schrei, den sie seinem Hals entreißen wollten und den er ihnen stur verweigerte.

Der Mensch hatte entschieden zu viele Knochen im Körper, das hatte er nach ihrer ersten _Sitzung_ in diesem steinernen Verließ schmerzhaft lernen müssen. Als ob ein Autounfall mit körperlichem Totalschaden nicht genug gewesen wäre.

Zuerst hatten sie ihm die Zehen gebrochen, einen nach dem anderen und nicht nur diese, er selbst war nicht mehr dazu gekommen, zu zählen, wie oft es geknackt hatte, als ein schwerer Stiefel brutal darauf trat, immer und immer wieder. Beide Beine waren kurz danach an der Reihe gewesen, immerhin war so zumindest eine Flucht ausgeschlossen. Aber wo sollte er auch hin? Er hatte nichts mehr, niemanden, war alleine.

Alle waren fort.

Ein kurzes Keuchen, das erschrocken in Wimmern endete und eigentlich etwas ganz anderes war. Tränen gab es schon lange nicht mehr, denn ab einem gewissen Punkt lässt der Körper das nicht mehr zu. Tage ohne Wasser, immer nur kleine Tropfen dieser modrigen Nässe an der Wand, das war es, was ihn vor dem Verdursten rettete. Seine Tränen waren schon vor langer Zeit in seinen Augenhöhlen vertrocknet.

Nach den ersten, grob geschätzt, vier Tagen in dieser Hölle, war er dem Sensenmann nicht mehr entkommen, als scharfe Klingen ihr neuer Spielkamerad wurden, die interessiert sein Inneres durchsuchten.

Wieder hatte er seinen Bruder bei sich gesehen, in diesem einen Augenblick, in dem alles stehen bleibt, die Welt zu leuchten beginnt und man die letzte Reise antritt. Mit einem Lächeln auf den aufgerissenen Lippen war sein Kopf endgültig auf die Brust gesunken, bevor sein Herz den Kampf erschöpft aufgab.

Nach seinem fünften Tod hatte er aufgehört zu zählen.

Alles glich einem kaputten Fahrstuhl, in dem er immer wieder in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo hoch und runter jagte, und dessen Türen ihn immer nur für wenige Augenblicke ausspuckten, bevor dieser Höllentrip von vorne begann.

Und Hölle, das war es – nur ohne Feuer … das jedoch brannte _in_ ihm, mit jedem Schnitt, der seine Haut erneut teilte und das, was darunter geschützt lag, frei gab.

Ihre Schreie hatten sie bekommen, bis auch diese verstummten, ob nun durch bloße Gewalteinwirkung oder durch das heisere Krächzen wunder Stimmbänder.

Und immer wieder hallte dieses Lachen durch die Luft, ein Gemisch aus Hohn und Abscheu. Sam kannte sich gut genug mit dem Thema aus, um zu begreifen, dass es hier um etwas anderes ging, als ihn zu brechen. Im Wesentlichen jedenfalls. Das hier war Rache, eiskalt, blutig und sehr schmerzhaft. Rache für wen? Das konnte er nur raten, denn Leben hatte er genug auf dem Gewissen; von Menschen, wie auch von Dämonen.

Sam wünschte sich den Tod, begann irgendwann still zu beten, aber niemand hörte ihn, niemand half oder kam.

Seine einzige, sehr dürftige Gesellschaft waren die Ratten, die angelockt vom Blutgeruch ihren Hunger an ihm stillen wollten und mit scharfen Zähnen so manches Stück Fleisch stahlen.

Ehe aus Qual Wahnsinn wurde – und das war nur eine Frage der Zeit - begann er, sich in seiner Vergangenheit zu verkriechen, in Bildern und Emotionen, in Zeiten, als es noch so etwas wie Hoffnung gab. Sam dachte an Dean, bildete sich ein, ihn durch den Nebel um ihn herum vor ihm knien zu sehen, dessen Hände auf seinem zerschlagenen Gesicht zu spüren und stumme Worte auf erzählenden Lippen zu erkennen.

_Babum. Babum. _

Ein Rhythmus, der schwächer wurde.

_Babum. _

Hoffnungslosigkeit.

_Bab-… _

Dann Stillstand.

_**~ssssss~**_

Das nächste Mal war Licht um ihn herum, als er erwachte. Der feuchte Steinboden unter ihm war verschwunden und hatte trockenem Platz gemacht.

Als wieder Luft in seine sich dagegen wehrende Lunge strömte und ein reißendes Husten seine Brust verließ, bemerkte er, dass sich da auch der Klang der Umgebung verändert hatte. Alles war anders, die Luft war wärmer, weniger moderig, auch wenn er diese Meinung bei seinem zweiten Atemzug zurück nahm. Es stank gerade zu nach Tod, Verwesung und Fäulnis.

Das Brennen in seiner Brust war wie Säure, ließ jeden Zug dessen, was sonst lebensrettender Sauerstoff war, zum verhassten Gegner werden.

Eben noch auf dem Rücken, rollte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen herum, suchte instinktiv Schutz, indem er sich auf Knien um seine Mitte zusammen kauerte. Seine langen Haare hingen ihm schützend über dem Gesicht und verbargen seine ersten Versuche, verklebte und zugeschwollene Augen zu öffnen.

Ein Stück neben ihm hörte er leise Schritte auf dem Boden.

_Babum. _

Adrenalin half die letzte Hürde zu überwinden.

Den Kopf langsam hebend, spähte er durch den strähnigen Vorhang vor seinem Gesicht.

Einige Meter vor Sam standen seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen, stand das Verderben und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Luzifer hatte sich dem großen Kreuz an der Wand dahinter zugewendet und sah umrahmt von dem weichen Licht der Kerzen am Altar seltsam zugehörig aus, nicht fremd oder bedrohlich. Er wirkte standhaft, bereit - wozu auch immer. Seine Schultern waren unter dem dunklen Hemd gestrafft und seine Hände locker hinter dem Rücken ineinander verschränkt, der Kopf war leicht, wie zum Gebet erhoben.

Sam selber kniete im Mittelgang einer Kirche, aus deren Sitzreihen ihn leblose Gesichter Betender anstarrten, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen waren, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet - falls sie denn noch vorhanden waren. Grotesk verbogene Zuschauer in einem Schauspiel der Apokalypse.

Der Jüngere wandte sich angewidert ab, das hier war ein Massaker gewesen, von dem nichts und niemand verschont geblieben worden war. Ganze Familien waren zusammen umgekommen, als sie Rettung in dieser Zuflucht gesucht hatten, vor der Hölle, die draußen auf sie wartete. Sie allle waren im Angesicht ihres vermeintlichen Schöpfers, dem Herrn der Unterwelt direkt aufs Festbankett marschiert.

Entsetztes Grün glitt zurück zu dem Mann vor ihm. Neue, deutlichere Details gesellten sich dazu: Die Ärmel des Hemdes waren hochgeschoben und entblößten Unterarme in Blut getränkt. Sam sah Finger, die feucht schimmerten und die etwas hielten und liebevoll damit zu spielen schienen. Etwas, das vor Kurzem noch zu einem der Menschen hier gehört hatte. Die Fenster zur Seele - jetzt waren sie trübe und leer.

Sam hatte Mühe, nicht zu würgen bei dem Anblick. Seine Augen nahmen immer mehr wahr und fügten all das zu einem grausamen Puzzle zusammen. Der Boden um den Altar war nicht, wie zuerst angenommen, aus schwarz, glänzendem Marmor, er war vielmehr gefärbt von Blut, das literweise darüber vergossen worden war. Es hatte sich zu einem glatten See vereinigt, der jetzt ölig und dunkel das Licht der flackernden Kerzen dahinter widerspiegelte.

Luzifers Kopf drehte sich langsam zur Seite, gefolgt von einem wissenden Blick über die Schulter hinter sich, auf seine wartende Beute.

Ein leises Lachen echote durch den Kirchenraum.

„Hallo Sam." Dunkel, und bedeutungsschwer.

Sams Kehlkopf hüpfte aufgeregt, als wollte er der Hülle entfliehen, in der er gefangen war.

„Wie ich sehe, ist mein ganz besonderer Ehrengast endlich wieder bei uns. Verzeih, dass ich etwas länger gebraucht habe, um von deinem Erscheinen hier zu erfahren."

Der Angesprochene versteifte sich, Muskeln spannten sich an, machten sich bereit und aus Schwäche wurde Widerstand. Seine Angst verbündete sich mit Starrsinn - jetzt galt es, alles oder nichts.

Langsam, ganz langsam drehte sich der Engel der Hölle zu ihm und musterte das, was auf dem Boden hinter ihm kauerte mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und einem durchdringend interessierten Blick, den Sam nicht recht deuten konnte.

Leise, fast tröstend und mitleidig sprach Luzifer ihn an: „Wie ich sehe, hattest du einen nicht sehr - …", gezügelte Wut schwang unterschwellig mit: „ … behaglichen Aufenthalt hier."

Ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen erklang irgendwo zwischen den Säulen im Seitengang, verborgen in dunklem Schatten und dann verschluckt vom eigenen Echo.

Sam sah, wie sich Luzifers Augenbrauen mehr zusammenzogen und sich der Blick des Mannes vor ihm unheilvoll verdunkelte.

Nur wenige Meter trennten sie und alles in Sam schrie danach zu fliehen, aber tief in sich wusste er, es war sinnlos, es gab keinen Ort, an den er konnte, keine Menschen mehr, die seinen Rücken deckten. Sie alle waren gegangen, ermordet oder Schlimmeres.

Hinter Sams Augen brannte es und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er an den einen Schuss dachte, an dieses kleine Stück Metall, das den Schädel des mordlustigen Wesens vor ihm durchbrochen hatte. Er dachte an die Knochenfragmente, die dem Druck der Kugel nachgegeben hatten und das blutige Rot der Augäpfel schließlich mit richtigem vermischten. Das würde er nie vergessen. Er hörte wieder den dumpfen Laut, als der Körper zerschmettert im Sand aufschlug, der einmal zu Bobby gehört hatte.

Die letzte menschliche Verbindung, getötet durch seine eigene Hand.

Sein, ihr Zuhause hatte er danach zusammen mit dem Leichnam niedergebrannt, nicht bereit, es _ihnen_ zu überlassen.

Bobby hatte in seinem Heim die letzte Ruhe eines Jägers gefunden, zusammen mit allem, was für ihn wichtig gewesen war. Ein besseres Begräbnis hätte es nicht geben können. Sam hatte bis zuletzt den Flammen im Inneren zugesehen, wie sie sich an den Büchern entlang fraßen, das Papier gierig verschlangen und sich ausbreiteten, immer weiter auf seinen Freund zu.

Wäre es nicht sinnlos gewesen, es zu versuchen, hätte Sam seinen Platz an Bobbys Seite nicht verlassen. So aber war er gegangen, hatte verzweifelt die fast leere Flasche Alkohol aus seiner Hand direkt in das Feuer geworfen, das sich brüllend für dieses Geschenk bedankte und war schließlich hinaus getorkelt, als die Hitze zu groß geworden war und seine Haare und Haut versengte. Am Ende war er im Innenhof zusammengebrochen.

Auf den Knien kauernd, leer, innerlich tot - am Ende.

Und allein.

Die Nacht hatte seine verzweifelten Schreie und Rufe willig in sich aufgenommen, hatte ihm keine Antwort gegeben und nur auf das nächste Opfer gewartet.

Danach hatte die Flucht begonnen, von der er wusste, dass sie aussichtslos war.

Gesprochene Worte zogen ihn plötzlich ruckartig aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück. Erschrocken versuchte er dem zu folgen, was um ihn herum geschah, als er merkte, dass sich die Stimmung verändert hatte, genau wie die Luft, die jetzt frostig die kleinen Atemwolken vor seinem Mund zu Eis gefrieren ließ.

_Babum. _

Sein Blick schärfte sich, hing sich an Luzifer, der sein Augenmerk von dem auf dem Boden Knienden abgewandt hatte und nun finster in die Dunkelheit des Seitengangs starrte.

Dort bewegte sich etwas und flüchtende Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider.

Die Hand ruckartig zur Seite in Richtung des Geräusches hebend, verstummte der Hall der Bewegungen so schnell wie er gekommen war und Luzifer richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf, tat einen Schritt und einen weiteren, die pure Mordlust in den Augen, die nun in schwarzen Höhlen lagen.

Zielstrebig verschwand er in der Finsternis und Sam hatte beinahe Mitleid mit dem, was dort zu winseln anfing.

Betteln, um Gnade flehende Worte – Schreie, die zu Gurgeln wurden und ein Schleifgeräusch, ehe der eben Verschwundene wieder auftauchte, einen zappelnden Körper hinter sich her schleifend.

Zu dem getrockneten Blut auf der Kleidung des Engels gesellte sich frisches, als er zielstrebig zum Altar marschierte, den sich windenden Dämon mit einem Ruck hinauf schleuderte und ihm mit bloßer Hand den Hals auf riss.

Panisch versuchten Finger das zu halten, was den Dämon am Leben hielt – aber vergebens, zusammen mit bittenden Blicken zu dem, der niemals verzieh.

Blut sprudelte in einer Fontäne hervor: Schwarz und heiß, klatschte auf den Boden und vermengte sich mit dem bereits vergossenen. Schließlich fing ein Kelch das flüssige Nass aus dem sprudelnden Brunnen auf - kostbar, wie seltener Wein - ehe es dann mit hungrigen Schlucken die Kehle des anderen herunter lief.

Luzifer stand seitlich, halb dem Kirchenraum zugewandt, in dem Sam das ängstliche Raunen der anderen hörte, die dasselbe Schicksal für ihren Verrat fürchteten.

Die Gegenwehr des Dämons auf dem Altar wurde schwächer. Schock und Angst wichen aus schwarzen Augen, die wussten, dass dies nur der Anfang der Strafe für sein Ungehorsam war.

Ein Becher wurde gelehrt, dann noch ein weiterer und rote Rinnsale liefen dem Trinkenden die Mundwinkel entlang, der befriedigt aufseufzte, als sein Hunger gestillt war.

Ein letztes Mal wurde das Gefäß gefüllt, ehe Luzifer den erschlaffenden Körper, mit beiden Händen greifend, in die Höhe riss, ihn über den Boden schwingend den Wartenden zeigte.

„Hatte ich nicht eine klare Anweisung gegeben?" Leise, fast liebevoll zu dem Sterbenden gesprochen.

_- Knack -_ Beide Arme des Dämons brachen unter dem Druck der Wut, die ihn hielt.

„Hatte ich nicht deutlich gesagt: Niemand. Verletzt. SAM WINCHESTER!"

Eine leise Stimme redete hinter Sam: „Vergebt uns Herr, wir dachten, wir handeln nach eurem Wunsch, dachten, es wäre eure Anweisung gewesen - …"

Schweigen und düstere Blicke aus mit Wahnsinn gefüllten Augen, die jetzt den Sprechenden trafen. Dieser Prüfung stand zu halten war der Unterschied zwischen Leben und der buchstäblichen ewigen Verdammnis in der Hölle.

Ein kurzes Nicken, ehe Luzifer mit ein paar langen Schritten eine der Säulen am Rand des Altars erreichte und den jetzt leblosen Dämon mit einem brutalen Stoß auf einer der Kerzenleuchter aufspießte und ihn unbeachtet hängen ließ.

Reißendes Gewebe, knackende Knochen und ein metallischer Dorn, der jetzt fast mittig durch die Brust des Toten ragte, schienen niemandem mehr zu interessieren.

Sam betrachtete all das mit dem abwesenden Blick eines Unfallopfers, das unter Schock steht und starrte seltsam fasziniert auf den surrealen Kontrast zu den gemalten Engelsfiguren auf dem Gemälde daneben, bis sich jemand in sein Blickfeld schob, der jetzt dicht vor ihm stand.

Als Sam den Kopf hob und in die Augen des Teufels persönlich blickte, hatte er nur ein Wort im Kopf: _„Nein."_

_Fortsetzung folgt ...  
_

* * *

*geht in Deckung*

Und was sagt ihr? War ich zu radikal, oder gar zu wenig teuflisch in diesem Spiel?

Lass es mich wissen *hugs*

Liebe Grüße und bis bald - Eure Lia :)


	6. Chapter 6

*Schleicht leise rein und bringt ein neues Kapitel mit* ó-ó

Nach viel zu langer Pause habe ich euch heute endlich neuen Lesestoff mitgebracht – leider habe ich in den letzten Wochen nur sehr wenig Zeit zum Schreiben gefunden und bin daher sehr spät dran, bitte verzeiht. Der Tag hat manchmal einfach zu wenige Stunden für meinen Geschmack ;) …

Nun denn, es geht rasant weiter mit unseren Jungs, die sich nicht sicher sein können, wohin sie ihre Reise führen wird, auf dem _„Highway to hell"_

Viel Spaß und liebe Grüße

Eure Lia :)

* * *

**Highway to hell**

** Teil 6 **

Dean Winchester hatte geglaubt zu wissen, was Grausamkeit war, dachte, er hatte jeden nur möglichen menschlichen Abgrund gesehen und sprichwörtlich die Hölle erlebt, aber 40 Jahre Blut und Schmerz waren nichts gegen _das _hier.

Qual hatte so viele hässliche Gesichter.

In sich zusammen gesunken saß Dean in einer der vorderen Bankreihen der Kirche, so weit wie möglich entfernt von all den Toten, die das Gotteshaus jetzt zu einer Grabkammer machten.

Das alte Gemäuer aus der Gründerzeit der Stadt war nur erleuchtet von ein paar Kerzen, die im vorderen Bereich brannten. Alles andere war in zähflüssige Dunkelheit getaucht, als die prachtvollen Mosaike der Fenster im schwindenden Tageslicht erloschen und sich die Abbilder darauf von all dem abwandten um den verfluchten Ort zu verlassen.

Seinen Kopf gesenkt und nur mühsam Luft holend, klammerte er sich verzweifelt an das von jahrelangem Gebrauch beinahe glatt polierte Holz unter ihm. Seltsam deutlich spürte Dean die übrig gebliebenen Rillen der Maserung, die über viele Jahrzehnte hinweg zu einem verwaschenen, runden Muster geworden war. Er hielt sich daran fest, krallte sich an diesen Anker, um nicht auch noch den letzten Rest Verstand zu verlieren - denn für alles andere schien es keine Rettung mehr zu geben. Seine Augen glitten über den Steinboden, der dunkel unter seinen Füßen lag und plötzlich wurde alles zu viel, zu schwer zu ertragen und seine Schultern sackten weiter vor. Langsam legte er seine Stirn auf die Rückenlehne der Bank vor ihm und versuchte, die kleinen schwarzen Punkte, die in seinem Blickfeld tanzten mit purer Willenskraft verschwinden zu lassen.

Das Leben war einfach nur scheiße und er hatte gehörig die Schnauze voll davon.

Luft holen - ein und aus. Aber mit jedem Atemzug roch er das Verderben um ihn herum und nahm den Gestank von Tod auf, der sich über alles gelegt hatte wie ein moderndes Leichentuch. Dean spürte ein widerliches Pressen in seinem Hals und nur mühsam bezwang er den Drang, sein Innerstes nach außen zu kehren. Die Knöchel seiner Hand knackten bei dem stillen Kampf, den sie mit alter Eiche austrugen und die nicht weniger unnachgiebig war als er.

Ein leises Wimmern klang vom Altar zu ihm hinüber, kaum zu hören und doch war es ohrenbetäubend und brannte sich tief in Deans Herz ein. Die Geräusche eines schwer verwundeten Tieres waren zu menschlich, zu-… vertraut.

Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich in seinen Augenwinkeln, floh daraus, lief heiß an seiner Wange entlang und tropfte schließlich vergessen auf kalten Stein. Mühsam hob Dean seinen Kopf, der bleischwer auf seinem Körper hing und quälte sich immer weiter. Sein eben noch starrer Blick löste sich, glitt über den Boden, über Holzbänke und erschreckend leere Augen von Frauen und Kindern, die sein scheinbares Gebet, im Tode erstarrt, beobachteten. Erschöpftes Grün wanderte weiter nach vorne, streifte flackernde Kerzen und fand schließlich sein Ziel.

Schluckend hielt er inne und zwang sich, die Augen nicht abzuwenden, ließ sie über den zusammengekauerten Körper auf dem Boden gleiten, der schwer gegen den Steinsockel lehnte und erfolglos versuchte, sich in sich selbst zu verstecken. Kleine Beben erschütterten das menschliche Häufchen Elend vor ihm und ließen Arme und Beine in erbarmungslosen Krämpfen zucken wie die Gliedmaßen einer Marionette. Dean suchte unter den schweißnassen Strähnen des anderen nach vertrauten Gesichtszügen, die nicht von den Schatten des Kerzenlichtes verschluckt wurden. Er suchte nach _Sammy_ und einem Hauch von Hoffnung, aber die war für immer verloren, ertrunken in blutroten Fluten, genau wie sein Bruder, denn Sam hatte genau vor einer Stunde aufgegeben sich zu wehren…

Wütende Tränen raubten ihm erneut die Sicht und eine einzelne dieser verhassten Dinger bahnte sich ihren Weg hinaus, fand den ihrer Vorgänger und ging schließlich für immer verloren, als der Stoff seines Hemdes sie auslöschte. Das Zittern seiner Hände wurde stärker und eine kleine sarkastische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn daran, dass er erbärmlich war, erbärmlich schwach und sich selber das erlaubte, was er an anderen verabscheute. Wie ein Kieselstein, der die Ruhe einer glatten Wasseroberfläche beim Auftreffen zerstörte, breiteten sich die Wellen in Deans Körper immer weiter aus, wurden größer und gewannen an Kraft. Er wollte stark sein - stark für seinen Bruder - doch war da wieder dieses kleine Flüstern, das ihm zuraunte, dass es den wahrscheinlich sehr bald nicht mehr gab und das reichte, um den coolsten Typen aus der Umlaufbahn des Planeten Selbstbeherrschung zu befördern und direkt hinein in ein schwarzes Loch, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab.

Ohne Sam gab es keine Zukunft-… Dean hatte gesehen, was für ein seelenloses, brutales Monster aus ihm werden würde.

Ohne Sammy war er ein Nichts – ein Soldat ohne Auftrag.

Wertlos.

„_Pass auf deinen Bruder auf-…", _der alte Mann hatte gut Reden, wie konnte man etwas beschützen, das vom Teufel persönlich gejagt wurde?

„_Wenn du ihn nicht retten kannst, musst du ihn vielleicht töten!" _Wäre er nicht van Anfang an zu feige gewesen, hätte er das alles hier verhindern können und Sam die Hölle auf Erden erspart. Es wäre ein leichteres Schicksal gewesen, zwei Kugeln die Entscheidung über ihr Leben fällen zu lassen, das jetzt in fremden Händen lag.

Luzifer würde Sam nicht gehen lassen – niemals.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er das nie.

Und Michael? Was würde der tun?

Ein leises Murmeln zog ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück und ließ seinen Blick wieder scharf werden.

_Babum. _

Ein Adrenalinschub riss ihn hoch und ließ ihn erschrocken mit voller Wucht gegen die Rückenlehne knallen. Seine Augen klammerten sich an Braune, die ihn direkt ansahen und nicht einfach durch ihn hindurch. Sam _sah_ seinen Bruder wirklich und der Schatten eines Lächelns huschte über das von Schmerzen zerfurchte Gesicht des Jüngeren. Rissige Lippen bildeten lautlos Deans Namen und eine viel zu dünne Hand hob sich flehend.

„Sammy-…"

Dean wusste später nicht mehr, wie er die Bankreihen vor sich überwunden hatte, als er nur Sekundenbruchteile danach vor Sam schliddernd zum Stehen kam und krachend mit den Knien auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er fühlte es nicht. Seine eben noch wackeligen Beine hatten den Weg von alleine gefunden, ohne dass sein Kopf den Befehl dazu gebraucht hatte.

Sams ausgestreckte Hand zitterte, krampfte halb in verzweifelter Notwenigkeit nach dem anderen. Dean sah Verwirrung und tausende von Fragen im von Schmerzen verschleierten Blick, er sah den Unglauben, als sein Gesicht gemustert wurde und Sams Finger unsicher nur Millimeter davor stoppten.

So nahe hörte Dean seinen geflüsterten Namen deutlicher – ein Flehen lag darin, Hoffnung.

„Es ist okay Sammy, ich bin da…", halb erstickt vor Emotionen mit einer Stimme, die er nicht als seine eigene erkannte.

Dean wagte kaum, seinen Bruder zu berühren, glaubte nicht daran, dass dieser Versuch anders sein würde, als die unzähligen davor, aber noch ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte, lag Sams Hand plötzlich in seiner und er _spürte_ sie, die Haut, die Knochen, die viel zu spitz darunter lagen, spürte die Wärme, die Leben bedeutete. Langsam und vorsichtig legte er seine zweite schützend darüber, gab ihnen beiden, was sie brauchten: Menschlichen Kontakt zueinander. Sam sackte weiter in sich zusammen, ehe er die vor Erschöpfung schweren Augenlider wieder schloss.

„Shh-… ist okay, ich hol dich hier raus, irgendwie schaffe ich das schon, hörst du kleiner Bruder – halte durch, ich hold dich hier raus!"

Ein tiefes Lachen hallte plötzlich hämisch durch die Gänge der Kirche.

„Da bin ich aber ein kleines bisschen anderer Meinung!" Echote Luzifers Stimme leise aus den Schatten neben dem Altarraum. Als er sich daraus löste, hatte Dean das Gefühl, der andere _war_ die Schwärze, die alles umgab, kein Teil davon.

Die Kerzen flackerten aufgeregt, als sie ihren Herren zurück begrüßten und loderten ein Stückchen heller, als wollten sie die Kälte vertreiben, die der Fürst der Hölle mit sich brachte.

„Hallo Dean-...", seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt, musterte er den Angesprochenen und ließ seinen Blick abschätzend über die beiden Männer am Boden gleiten, bis er lächelnd auf den klammernden Griff der Brüder blickte.

„Schön dich zu _sehen_…", bedeutungsschweres Schweigen folgte, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich beobachte dich schon eine Weile, auch wenn ich den Sinn deiner flatterhaften Anwesenheit nicht ganz verstehe-…" Luzifers Stirn legte sich in grüblerische Falten, ehe er mit seltsam abwertenden Unterton weiter sprach: „Manche meiner Brüder scheinen einen etwas seltsamen Sinn für Humor zu haben und halten dabei mich für das `Monster' in der Familie." Bei dem Wort _Monster_ bröckelte die beinahe schon sympathische Fassade für einen Augenblick und Dean gefror das Blut in den Adern bei all dem Hass, der durch die Risse sickerte und aus dem Gesicht eines normalen Mannes für einen Wimpernschlag das eines irren Massenmörders machte.

Dean schwieg – was hätte er dazu auch sagen können?

Nach einem kurzen, theatralischen Seufzen redete Luzifer weiter: „Ich dachte mir, du wolltest nach all den Tagen, die du jetzt schon bei uns verbracht hast, `Hallo` zu deinem Bruder sagen, wo er doch fast soweit ist."

Dean spürte Sams erschrockenes Zusammenzucken und Verstehen blitze in dessen Augen auf, als sie sich kurz öffneten und entsetzt Deans Blick suchten. Der nickte, drückte beruhigend die Hand in seiner: _„Ich war da und ich bin da, kleiner Bruder…"_

Das leichte Zittern von Sam, das Dean der puren Erschöpfung zugeschrieben hatte – alles andere versuchte er noch zu verdrängen - wurde stärker und Zähne schlugen klappernd aufeinander.

Dean musste dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel hier so schnell wie möglich beenden, denn es war offensichtlich, dass es körperlich rasant bergab ging mit dem Jüngeren.

„Du kannst ihm nicht helfen-…"

Dean fühlte sich ertappt und wusste, er war nicht alleine in seinen Gedanken.

Ein kurzes Nicken von Luzifer, ehe der beinahe mitleidig lächelnd weiter redete: „Und habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange _es_ noch dauert-… aber ich weiß, was es heißt, Geduld zu haben und zu warten, da kommt es auf zwei, drei Stunden auch nicht an."

Die Frage, was ‚es' genau war, wurde verdrängt von mörderischer Wut, die brüllend in Dean zum Leben erwachte und seine Augen verdunkelten sich vor Zorn. In dieser einen kleinen Sekunde war Dean dankbar für all die Dinge, die er von Alastair gelernt hatte. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als diesen Bastard, der hier neben ihnen stand und Sam gequält hatte, Stück für Stück zu filetieren und ihm zu zeigen, was _wirklich_ die Hölle war. Auch Engel konnten leiden, so viel wusste er von Cas Erzählungen. Unter bestimmten Umständen fühlten sie Schmerzen, man musste nur die richtigen Mittel und Wege kennen.

Und er würde sich Zeit nehmen.

„Ich mag dich Dean-…", sagte der andere wissend, mit einem Stupser eines Fingers an die eigene Stirn: „Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du nicht an unserer Seite stehen willst? Zusammen wären wir unschlagbar – okay, das bin ich auch so, aber sagen wir: Es würde bedeutend interessanter werden, der Menschheit ein neues Aussehen zu geben."

Dean verschluckte die giftigen Worte auf halbem Weg, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen und war irritiert von dem beinahe zufriedenen Ausdruck in Luzifers Gesicht, der seine Augen abwandte und den Blick jetzt auf etwas anderes richtete. Worauf, erkannte Dean nur Augenblicke später, als Sams Oberkörper zuckend nach hinten sackte und er anfing, sich in spastischen Krämpfen auf dem Boden zu winden. Finger, in Agonie erstarrt, brachen mit purer Gewalt beinahe Deans, der entsetzt aufkeuchte.

„Was zum-…", das Wort Teufel, sparte er sich.

Sams Gesicht war dunkelrot verfärbt und seine Haut durchzogen mit schwarzen Adern, die scharf darunter hervortraten und sich immer weiter bis unter den Haaransatz hoch fraßen. Mit jedem Millimeter die sie wuchsen, wurde der Ansturm, der Sam schüttelte, schlimmer. Schmerzerfülltes Keuchen und gequälte Schreie hallten gespenstisch durch die Kirche, als dessen Schädel immer und immer wieder in einem scheinbar endlosen Stakkato auf dem Granitboden aufschlug.

Dean versuchte, Sams Kopf zu stützen und ihm mehr Verletzungen zu ersparen, doch jede Berührung des Älteren schien es nur schlimmer zu machen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff und seinen furchtbaren Fehler erkannte. Sams Finger in seinen waren komplett verfärbt, Blut brodelte dicht unter der Haut und pulsierte mit einem seltsamen Eigenleben gegen die Hand, die darüber lag. Jetzt spürte Dean die Hitze deutlicher, die davon ausging und ihn wie Lava versenkte. Seine Augen folgten den Adern, die sich wie Schlangen den Arm in immer größer werdender Zahl hinauf fraßen und Stück für Stück den Körper verbrannten, der dem dämonischen Parasit in ihm gnadenlos ausgeliefert war.

Er selber war der Zünder gewesen für diese Bombe.

„SAM…," panisch, hilflos.

Doch die einzige Reaktion, die kam, waren härtere Schübe, die den sich windenden Körper an eine gefährlich hohe Klippe brachten, deren Abgründe in der Hölle endeten.

„Es tut mir Leid-…" kam es nur als ein Flüstern, als Dean schweren Herzens die einzige Verbindung abbrach, die Sam zeigte, dass er nicht alleine war. Der innere Teil, der sie als Brüder verband, der ihn seit Sams Geburt spüren ließ, wenn der andere ihn brauchte, sagte ihm, dass er seine Hand nicht nur durch die Krämpfe schwerer lösen konnte. Sam wusste, was passierte und wollte nicht loslassen.

Finger für Finger, ein Kampf – und dann nur Leere.

Das Zittern des Jüngeren wurde schwächer.

Ein leises Lachen flammte neben ihnen auf, von einem Zuschauer, der das Schauspiel sichtlich genoss und dann beinahe mitfühlend sagte: „Du kannst es nicht verhindern Dean, das konntest du nie."

Eine zornige Antwort wurde zurück geschleudert, zusammen mit hasserfüllten Blicken aus wütenden Augen: „Er wird niemals ja sagen!"

„Oh doch, das wird er und das weißt du genau. Ich habe es dir gesagt: Es wird immer hier passieren, in Detroit."

Das _jetzt_ lag unausgesprochen in der von Spannung knisternden Luft zwischen ihnen.

„Er wird eher sterben."

„Du hast so viel Vertrauen in deinen Bruder, den du so gut zu kennen glaubst und dabei ist alles nur eine Frage der passenden _Argumentation_…", sich mit dem Finger nachdenklich ans Kinn tippend, begann Luzifer langsam die beiden zu umkreisen.

Deans Herz raste in seinem Brustkorb, der sich schwer hob und senkte und es wurde noch schneller, als er plötzlich leise Schritte aus einem der unzähligen Seitengänge hörte, die langsam auf sie zukamen.

Immer lauter, immer näher.

Als die Schatten endlich freigaben, was sie verborgen hatten, wusste Dean, es war vorbei - Sams schockiertes Gesicht sagte es ihm - sie hatten verloren und Luzifer würde Recht behalten: Es passierte hier und es passierte jetzt.


	7. Chapter 7

_*schliddernd herein polter*_

Ein herzliches Hallo an alle Leser dieser kleinen Irrfahrt. Ich weiß, ich bin spät dran, dieses Kapitel wollte schon vor einer Woche gepostet sein. Aber wie so oft, ist das reale Leben etwas das passiert, während man (oder hier Frau) andere Pläne hat ;)

Dennoch hoffe ich ihr seit nachsichtig mit mir und meinem Geschreibe.

Dieses Kapitel macht einen kleinen Sprung und schließt an die Geschehnisse einige Stunden früher an. Ich warne schon einmal vorab: es ist einiges an Winchester Slang vorhanden mit dem Quäntchen Düsternis, das zu dieser Story dazu gehört, wie der Impala zu Dean.

Danke nochmals für eure Nachrichten und liebe Reviews *hugs* - Das ist der Treibstoff, der mich auf der Straße hält *g*

Liebe Grüße und ein höllisches Lesevergnügen

Lia :D

* * *

_PS: Wenn wir endlich dazu kommen, posten ein paar Schreiberlinge in den nächsten Tagen eine ‚kleine Überraschung', um die Zeit bis zum Staffelbeginn etwas erträglicher zu machen. Aber später mehr dazu ;9 _

_

* * *

_

**Highway to hell - Teil 7 **

_Deans Herz raste in seinem Brustkorb, der sich schwer hob und senkte, und es wurde noch schneller, als er plötzlich leise Schritte aus einem der unzähligen Seitengänge hörte, die langsam auf sie zukamen. _

_Immer lauter, immer näher. _

_Als die Schatten endlich freigaben, was sie verborgen hatten, wusste Dean, es war vorbei - sie hatten verloren und Luzifer würde Recht behalten: Es passierte hier und es passierte jetzt._

**~sss~**

Stunden davor…

Sams Gedanken kreisten um vier Buchstaben, um dieses eine winzige Wort, das bleischwer auf der Waage des Schicksals über die Menschheit entschied.

‚Nein.'

In der Vergangenheit - in seinem anderen Leben - als er nur ein Bruder und Sohn war, die ewige sture Nervensäge der Familie, da hatte er diesen Ausdruck geliebt. Sam hatte insgeheim den Zorn auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters genossen, wenn er als Jüngster rebellierte und damit Erfolg hatte. Am Ende war es seine Art gewesen, sich nicht selber völlig in dem ewigen Rachefeldzug seiner Familie zu verlieren.

„_Ich sagte, du kommst mit zu diesem Job, hast du verstanden, Junge? Keine Widerrede, du kannst die verdammte Schule am Wochenende nicht als Ausrede benutzen!" _

Seine einsilbig gebrüllte Antwort hatte ihm damals beinahe eine Ohrfeige beschert, aber das war es Wert gewesen. Zwei Wochen eisiges Schweigen danach waren ein guter Preis für ein Wochenende in Freiheit.

„_Sam, Dad hat uns einen Befehl gegeben und wir werden ihn befolgen, also beweg deinen sturen Hintern in den Wagen!" _

Und wieder war es dieser kurze Ausruf gewesen, der ihm wie so oft im Leben, eine Menge Ärger beschert hatte. Sam hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es jetzt wieder genau dasselbe scheiß Spiel werden würde, nur dass der Mann vor ihm weder John noch Dean war. Es war Sams schlimmster Alptraum und er hätte alles gegeben, den einzutauschen gegen seinen Vater, der vor Zorn brodelte wie ein Feuer spuckender Vulkan kurz vor der Eruption.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und wurden zu Minuten, in denen beinahe absolute Stille in dem Vakuum im Inneren der Kirche herrschte. Es gab keine Bewegung, kein Wort und kaum einen Atemzug der Anwesenden, nur ein gelegentliches Keuchen von Sam, dessen Lungenflügel wie ein kaputter Blasebalg pfiffen.

Noch immer sahen sich die beiden Männer - Luzifer und Sam - schweigend an, das Gesicht des Stehenden eine leere Maske, die nichts preisgab. Sam schluckte und sein Adamsapfel kollidierte dabei immer wieder mit dem stechenden, körperlichen Bedürfnis nach Sauerstoff.

Ein Stück neben ihnen tropfte das abkühlende Blut von Luzifers hängender Warnung im ständig langsameren Rhythmus dickflüssig und schwer in die schwarze Lache darunter.

_Pitsch._

_Patsch._

Immer wieder._  
_

Schließlcih war Sam der Erste, der den Augenkontakt zu seinem Gegenüber abbrach. Ein Fehler, das wusste er, denn es machte ihn schwach, besiegbar.

Wie ein Betender kniete er im Mittelgang zwischen den Bankreihen mit all ihren Toten, senkte erschöpft den Kopf und blickte auf den Boden. Vor ihm stand nur weiter eine reglose Statue, die sich nicht bewegte.

Sams Blick glitt unbewusst über fleckige Schuhe, die einmal aus hellem Leder gewesen sein mussten, jetzt waren sie durch trocknende Überreste beinahe schwarz. Sein Magen drehte einen Salto und machte noch einen extra Sprung, als ihm erneut die Bilder der kleinen Dämonen-Schlachtung vor ein paar Minuten durch den Kopf schossen. Egal, wie man es betrachtete, es war einmal ein Mensch in diesem Ding gewesen.

Beißende Säure fraß sich seinen Hals hinauf und nur mühsam zwang er sich, ein- und auszuamten und damit den Druck in seiner Speiseröhre etwas zu mildern, aber der innere Ansturm wurde größer und seine spärlichen Energiereserven schwächer.

Ein gepresstes Keuchen erkämpfte sich die Freiheit und bleiche Lippen bilden stur einen schmalen Strich. Wo war das verdammte Adrenalin, wenn man es brauchte? Richtig, so wie es sich für den kläglichen Rest eines Winchesters gehörte, trat es genau dann Rückzug an.

Klasse.

Lähmende Erschöpfung schlug mit der Kraft eines Vorschlaghammers zu. In Topform war er schon vor diesem Trip in seine eigene Hölle nicht gewesen, aber die letzten Tage - oder Wochen, Monate - er hatte keine Ahnung, hatten ihm beinahe den Rest gegeben, dann Luzifer vor sich …

Der Berg Scheiße, in dem er steckte, stapelte sich immer höher. Und niemand würde ihn da raus ziehen, niemand würde kommen. Diese Erkenntnis setzte seine Situation auf einer Skala von beschissen auf unterirdisch Kacke. Hey, immerhin wäre Dean stolz auf seinen kleinen Bruder bei den Gedankengängen, die in der Vergangenheit offensichtlich abgefärbt waren.

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln zupfte an der Linie seiner Lippen, als er an Dean dachte, der in solchen Momenten jegliche Angst mit Sprüchen zupflasterte und sich dahinter versteckte. Ein lachendes Gesicht tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und der plötzliche Schmerz darauf in seinem Herzen löschte den Funken am Horizont und lähmende Erschöpfung schlug erneut zu. Tonnenschwere Gewichte drückten auf seine Schulter, pressten seinen Brustkorb zusammen und ließen seine Wahrnehmung flattern.

Es gab keine Flucht, keine Rettung.

Keine coolen Sprüche oder Witze in den unmöglichsten, aussichtslosesten Momenten. Es gab keine Familie mehr.

Der Mann vor ihm schnaubte belustigt, wissend.

Sams Oberkörper sackte weiter nach vorne und seine rechte Hand suchte unbewusst Halt auf dem kühlen Granit unter ihm. Am Liebsten hätte er seine fiebernde Stirn darauf gepresst, einfach die Augen geschlossen und ewig geschlafen.

Himmel, war er jemals in seinem Leben so müde gewesen?

Beinahe surreal musterte er seine zu dünnen Finger auf dem glatt polierten Stein, sah die Abschürfungen, verheilte Brüche und alte Narben, die unter neuen lagen und ein bizarres Muster bildeten. Er war so versunken in seiner Flucht aus der Wirklichkeit, dass er nur vage bemerkte, wie sich etwas um ihn herum veränderte.

Eine sanfte Berührung ließ ihn aufschrecken und riss ihn zurück aus seiner Lethargie. Leichenkalte Finger legten sich unter sein Kinn und zwangen den Jüngeren, sachte aber bestimmend, den Blick zu heben.

„Sam…", kam es so irritierend freundlich, beinahe schon mitfühlend.

Dieser öffnete den Mund, als wollte er sprechen, schloss ihn jedoch, vom Starrsinn versiegelt, schweigend wieder .

Sam taxierte den anderen mit offener Neugierde. So nahe sah er den Wirt hinter dem Parasit, sah die Zeichen der Zeit, die ein geschätztes halbes Leben in dem sonst freundlich wirkenden Gesicht hinterlassen hatten. Graue Augen ließen diese Bestandsaufnahme zu und Sam sah die Merkmale von Kummer und Sorge, die tiefe Spuren darin hinterlassen hatten. Wer auch immer dieser Nick gewesen war, er hatte kein leichtes Leben gehabt.

Ein Funke Mitleid glühte kurz für die gefangene Seele im eigenen Körper auf, nur um kurz danach von dem brutalen Gedanken erstickt zu werden, dass der Feigling dieses eine Wort gesagt hatte, dass sie alle zur Hölle gejagt hatte. Aber den Kerl zu verurteilen, bei dem, was Sam selber als Anteil an dessen Schicksal hatte, war geradezu lachhaft.

Luzifer ließ Sam weiter gewähren, gab ihm damit ein Stück Sicherheit – immer dieses kleine Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Nach einer Weile: „Nun Sam, wie stehen die Chancen, dass wir uns heute einig werden?"

Bedeutungsschwere Stille und ein Griff, der sich daraufhin merklich verspannte und Finger, die sich bei dem Jüngeren schmerzhaft ins Fleisch gruben. Luzifers Gesicht schob sich näher heran und die Maske aus Freundlichkeit fiel plötzlich in sich zusammen wie die wackelige Kulisse einer Theaterbühne.

Nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt rangen die beiden einen noch stummen Kampf.

„Nicht?"

Sam schwieg weiter. Was gab es auch zu sagen, das Luzifer nicht schon gehört hatte und ihre Beziehung zueinander noch weiter verkomplizierte.

Der andere löste gezwungen ruhig seinen Griff, richtete sich wieder auf und taxierte den Knienden. Sam mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte und stemmte sich mit wackeligen Armen ein Stück hoch, ehe ihn eine unbedachte Bewegung in die falsche Richtung, schmerzhaft an all die Prellungen seines eingedellten Brustkorbes erinnerte. Ein abgehacktes Keuchen war alles an Antwort, was er Luzifer geben würde. Seinen Kopf wieder gesenkt, bemerkte er nicht den Schatten, der sich über dessen Züge legte und sah nicht, wie sich in sturmgraue Augen bedrohliches Schwarz mischte.

_**~sss~**_

In der Kirche war es still wie in einer Gruft und nicht weniger bedrückend. Das Fehlen jeglicher Geräusche im Inneren wurde davon betont, dass draußen ein plötzlich aufkommender Wind an den Mauern entlang pfiff und drängend gegen verschlossene Türen und Fenster hämmerte.

Zitternd kauerte sich Sam weiter zusammen. Der Sturm war ein Bote und seine Nachrichten waren keine guten, um das zu wissen, musste man kein Genie sein.

Mit einem Mal sanken die Temperaturen rapide, innen wie außen und die Kerzen am Altar flackerten aufgeregt im Windzug, der pfeifend durch das ächzende Gebäude zog.

Luzifers Wut wurde stärker und würde alles vernichten, was im Weg stand. Das begriff Sam in dem Augenblick, als er vom Boden hoch gerissen wurde. Halb ohnmächtig vom Schmerz, der dabei wie glühende Messerstiche durch seinen Körper schoss, hing er zwischen zwei der Lakaien, die gierig nur auf ein Zeichen gewartet hatten.

Okay, das würde unschön werden.

„Sam, Sam, Sam-…"

Sehr unschön.

Der spannte sich instinktiv an, versuchte sich auf was auch immer vorzubereiten. Das Herz begann zu rasen und Adrenalin zog ihn zurück – da war es endlich wieder - gab seinen Beinen für den Moment die Kraft, nicht komplett einzuknicken.

Luzifer machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und musterte die wankende, um Bewusstsein kämpfende Gestalt: „Ich schätze, wir haben ein Problem hier-…"

Mit einem beißenden Sarkasmus, der Dean wieder alle Ehre machte, kippte Sam höhnisch Öl ins Feuer: „Eine kaputte Heizung? Stimmt, hier drin ist es arschkalt, man holt sich noch die Grippe!" Um das zu unterstreichen, war sein ausgezehrter Körper ein wunderbarer Verbündeter, der kein schlechteres Timing haben konnte und unterstützend wellenartige Zitterschübe schickte. Dass seine Zähne nicht klapperten, hatte nur den Grund, dass er sie so zusammen presste, dass seine Kieferknochen schon protestierend knackten.

Loderndes Grau brannte sich in Sams Augen.

„So viel Ironie von jemanden, dem sie gar nicht gut steht." Der Blick wanderte über die ausgemergelte Gestalt, die halb zwischen den Dämonen hing.

„Aber du hast recht Sam-…", ein nachdenkliches Nicken folgte: „Ich denke, wir werden dafür Sorgen, dass du dich als mein Ehrengast etwas behaglicher fühlst und wieder zu Kräften kommst."

Luzifer drehte sich um, wendete den Männern den Rücken zu und blickte zum Altarraum.

Leise dann: „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt."

Ein Raunen zog durch den hohen Raum und das aufgeregte Murmeln aus den Schatten enttarnte die gefühlte Leere der Kirche. Doch Sam hatte kaum Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn im selben Augenblick begannen seine beiden Bodyguards, ihn nach vorne zu zerren. Jede Gegenwehr schien sinnlos und war den anderen nur ein gehässiges Grinsen wert.

Aber einen Winchester bekam man nicht so schnell klein. Sam trat, riss, schlug um sich – und hatte damit etwa soviel Erfolg wie ein strampelndes Kleinkind. Panik schlug um in Hysterie und machte aus seinem schnellen Herzschlag das Bummern eines Presslufthammers.

Seine Oberarme brachen beinahe unter dem Druck der Hände, die wie Schraubzwingen darum lagen, der Zug, den er selber dazu verursachte, machte das ganze nicht gerade erträglicher, aber den puren Überlebensinstinkt konnte man nicht einfach abschalten. Sein Körper wusste, dass Ärger im Anmarsch war und der Sensenmann erneut an die Haustür klopfte. Adrenalin brannte lichterloh in seinen Venen und gab letzte Kraftreserven frei.

Ein Hieb, dann ein angestrengter Grunzlaut, als er sich mit allem, was er noch zur Verfügung hatte, gegen seine schwarzäugigen Wachhunde stemmte.

Seine Beine drückten sich mit aller Macht gegen jeden Schritt vorwärts. Lava brodelte in seinem Inneren, kochte hoch und gab Energie. Sams Augen loderten, fixierten wütend den Rücken vor ihnen und sengten beinahe Löcher in Luzifers fleischliche Hülle.

Innerlich schrie er: `NEIN! `

Ein weiterer Ruck und Gegenwehr-…

`NEIN!`

Immer wieder.

Das Gespann wurde langsamer und das Grinsen auf den perplexen Gesichtern neben ihm verschwand, die gerade in argen Problemen mit ihrer Fracht steckten, denn - _alle Hände voll zu tun zu haben_ - war schlechthin die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends.

Die Ratten lernten gerade, dass man mit einer ruhenden Klapperschlange lieber nicht spielte.

Die Laute, die Sams Kehle entkamen, waren kaum menschlich, sie waren mehr die eines wütenden Tieres, das es ohne Aussicht auf einen Sieg bis in den Tod mit ganzen Rudeln von Wölfen aufnehmen würde.

Der Tross stoppte grunzend in wildem Gerangel und der Gestank von Angst dunstete aus jeder Pore von Luzifers Helfern.

Sie wussten warum, sie wussten wovor, der Teufel in ihren Armen war gerade nicht weniger gefährlich, als der, der direkt vor ihnen stand.

Sam keuchte, Schweißperlen rannen ihm über das Gesicht und den ganzen Körper, seine Haaren hingen ihm in einem zornigen Wirrwarr, das wie Dornen wirkte, vor den Augen und machte aus dem eben noch bezwungen wirkenden Mann einen Fleisch gewordenen Alptraum.

Und dann sagte er es laut, brüllte es förmlich hinaus, das auch das letzte Ungeziefer, das sich irgendwo verkrochen hatte, es mitbekam: „NEIN!"

Totaler Stillstand.

Niemand rührte sich und alles schien in einem Vakuum gefangen, in dem selbst angestrengte Atemgeräusche nur ein Flüstern waren.

Luzifer rührte sich nicht.

Noch einmal: „NEIN!"

Sam taxierte den anderen mit dem Blick eines Falken.

Stille.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt, ich werde niemals zustimmen, egal was ihr mit mir anstellt!" Die nächsten Worte waren spitz wie Pfeile: „Such dir gefälligst ein anderes Spielzeug, du kranker Bastard, oder besser noch, fahr zurück zur Höll-…"

Der Sturm, der eben noch draußen tobte, schien plötzlich im Inneren zu sein, die schweren Eichentüren flogen auf und Windböen stoben randalierend durch das Gebäude. Die Kerzen erloschen alle schlagartig und Blitze zuckten, luden die Luft elektrisch auf.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als Sam aus natürlichem Reflex die Augen kurz schloss, war der Mann vor ihm verschwunden. Sie waren einfach nicht fähig, dem Geschehen schnell genug zu folgen und sendeten die Signale zu langsam zum Gehirn. Es dauerte einen weiteren Wimpernschlag bis Sam begriff, dass die Hand, die plötzlich als Schraubstock um seinen Hals lag und ihn würgte, zu dem tödlichen Ausdruck des Gesichtes passte, das jetzt nur Millimeter vor seinem war.

Sam roch Ozon und sah im kurzen Aufflammen der weißen Ladungen um sie herum den Wahnsinn in den grauen Augen.

Luzifer sagte nur ein Wort, leise und kaum zu verstehen in dem stürmischen Tosen, aber das reichte: „Genug!"

Die Finger klammerten stärker um Sams Hals, pressten jegliche Verbindung zu rettendem Sauerstoff ab, bis er wie ein Fisch am Haken zappelte und jede Gegenwehr aufgab.

Nur der Käfig, den Luzifers Finger bildeten, hielt Sam jetzt noch aufrecht. Seine beiden Bodyguards waren wie geprügelte Hunde zwischen den Säulen der Seitengänge verschwunden und verkrochen sich.

Sams Blickfeld flackerte, grelle Punkte blitzen auf und gesellten sich zu denen über ihm. Er keuchte und versuchte verzweifelt, die tötende Hand mit seinen Fingern zu lösen.

„Nun _Sammy_, wo ist deine große Klappe jetzt?" Gefährlich und viel sagend.

„Die Zeit des Spielens ist vorbei, was immer ich möchte-…", mit diesen Worten zog er Sam vorwärts, riss ihn hoch und schleuderte ihn wie eine Stoffpuppe mit dem Rücken auf den blutverschmierten Altar: „…Ich werde es bekommen!"

**_- sss - _**


	8. Chapter 8

Ich weiß, es ist geradezu unverzeihlich lange her, dass ich mich dieser Story zugewendet habe, aber gut Ding will Weile haben. So überrasche ich euch heute mit einem extra langen Kapitel, welches langsam das Ende der Geschichte einläuten wird.

Aber keine Sorge, einmal wird es hier noch Nachschub geben *hugs*

Viel Spaß – Lia :)

* * *

Ps: Mit diesem Kapitel schließt sich der Kreis und der Rückblick ab Kapitel 6 findet sich in der aktuellen Gegenwart wieder.

* * *

**Highway to hell**

**Teil 8**

_Sams Blickfeld flackerte, grelle Punkte blitzten auf__ und gesellten sich zu denen über ihm. Er keuchte und versuchte verzweifelt, die tötende Hand mit seinen Fingern zu lösen._

„_Nun _Sammy_, wo ist deine große Klappe jetzt?" Gefährlich und vielsagend._

„_Die Zeit des Spielens ist vorbei, was immer ich möchte-__…", mit diesen Worten zog er Sam vorwärts, riss ihn hoch und schleuderte ihn wie eine Stoffpuppe mit dem Rücken auf den blutverschmierten Altar: „…Ich werde es bekommen!"_

**-sss-**

Die Wucht des Aufpralls auf dem Stein erschütterte Sams gesamten Körper. Ächzend verlor seine Lunge jeglichen Inhalt und Schmerz schoss wie Säure sein Rückgrat hinauf, bis sich alles schwarz färbte und die Dunkelheit ihn unter sich begrub.

Das Letzte, was durch das Rauschen seiner Ohren sickerte, war ein Schrei, der durch die Kirche dröhnte und zu jemandem aus der Vergangenheit gehörte - aus einem anderen Leben, lange vor dieser Hölle.

„De-…", kam es geflüstert, dann war nur noch Stille.

**-sss-**

Eine zu kurze Ewigkeit später, als sich Sams Bewusstsein wieder hervorwagte, war die erhoffte Illusion eines harmlosen Alptraumes schnell verschwunden und der nackten Realität gewichen.

Die Augen noch geschlossen, tastete er mit seinen Sinnen in den Raum hinein. Weiter weg waren Stimmen zu hören; ein leises Murmeln, das in der Leere der Kirche seltsam verzerrt wirkte. Er versuchte verkrampft, seine Atmung gleichmäßig zu halten und sich nicht zu verraten, aber sein Körper war mindestens genauso stur wie er selbst – was hieß, er war selbstverständlich anderer Ansicht.

Sein Herz pumpte in einem gnadenlosen Rhythmus, der noch von Angst aufgepeitscht wurde. Sams Finger kribbelten, und die nagende Unruhe, die völlige Stille fast unmöglich machte, fraß sich an seinen Armen hinauf und strömte heiß durch seine Brust, bis hin zu den Beinen. Er war noch nicht bereit aufzuwachen, er konnte das nicht, brauchte eine Pause. Verzweifelt versuchte er das nervöse Krabbeln zu kontrollieren, das wie tausende kleine Spinnenbeinchen über seinen Körper jagte und durch ihn hindurch.

Seine Hände ballten sich - hoffentlich ungesehen - langsam zu Fäusten und pressten sich an seine malträtierte Hüfte. Seine Knöchel trafen auf wundes Fleisch, das unter den Lumpen seiner Kleidung mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in dunkelsten Lilatönen schimmerte. Aber der Schmerz half. Er brachte so etwas wie trügerische Ruhe, die alles andere überlagerte und nur noch zu einem dumpfen Pochen werden ließ.

Auf seiner Zunge rollte der eisern-süße Geschmack von Blut hin und her, als er sich mit Absicht in dieselbe biss.

Sam wagte sich weiter vor, immer vorsichtig, um sich nicht zu verraten. Er musste herausfinden, wo er war, denn sein brummender Schädel hatte aus allen Erinnerungen ein quirliges Durcheinander aus Bildern und Tönen gemacht, die wie ein defekter Fernseher in seinem Hirn rauschten.

Vorsichtig tasteten seine Hände über kalten Stein, der zwischen einem stellenweise zerrissenen, widerlich klebenden Tuch hervor lugte. Der Stoff fühlte sich rau an, schwer und die Platte darunter glatt poliert und eben. Er lag nicht auf dem Boden, so viel wusste Sam – also blieb nur der Altar.

Die Beule an seinem Hinterkopf applaudierte bei dieser Schlussfolgerung lauthals und der Schmerz, der mit den Erinnerungen seines krachenden, aufschlagenden Schädels kam, war Übelkeit erregend.

Sein Kehlkopf hüpfte bei dem plötzlichen Ansturm von unten, aber Sam schaffte es, sich zusammenzureißen – den Druck wegzuatmen.

Er lag in geronnenem Blut wie eine Opfergabe auf dem Granit-Podest unter dem großen Kreuz der Kirche, von dem aus ihm Jesus dabei zusah, wie er mit dem Teufel pokerte – und Sam hatte leider nicht gerade das beste Blatt.

Er schluckte schwer und öffnete die Augen einen winzigen Spalt breit. Unter klebrigen Wimpern blickte er hoch zu der Figur, die traurig auf ihn hinunter zu sehen schien. In Sams Brust flatterte es und ein beklemmender Knoten zog sich fest darum, als er still um Hilfe betete.

Aber er wusste, niemand würde ihn hören.

Niemand würde kommen, denn es gab keinen mehr, dem er wichtig war.

Seine Sicht verschwamm und er sperrte den gekreuzigten Mann wieder aus, indem er seine geschwollenen Lider schloss.

Feuchtigkeit lief warm und einsam seine Schläfe hinab und versteckte sich in den Haaren, die ausgebreitet wie die Ranken einer Pflanze seinen Kopf umrahmten.

Ein Windhauch strich kühl über sein linkes Ohr und brachte seinen eindringlich geflüsterten Namen mit_: "Sammy…"_

Der Luftzug trocknete die verräterisch feuchte Spur auf seinem Gesicht – beinahe wie eine liebevolle Berührung. Sam konnte nicht verhindern, an Dean zu denken, und die Hand, die ihm als Kind immer sanft die Tränen seiner Alpträume von der Wange gewischt hatte.

Aber das alles war lange her und er entschieden zu alt zum Jammern – wenn sein Bruder ihn so sehen könnte, würde der ihn wahrscheinlich mehr anbrüllen für sein weichliches Gehabe, anstatt ihn trösten wie ein kleines Mädchen, das in den Matsch geflogen war.

Das verstörende Bild von sich selbst in einem rosa Kleid mit den Knien im Dreck hätte um ein Haar einen hysterischen Lachanfall zu Folge gehabt, was ohne Zweifel das Ende seiner winzigen Verschnaufpause bedeutet hätte. Also machte Sam sich an eine stille Bestandsaufnahme seiner "schlammigen" Erscheinung…

„_Bevor du auch nur einen Versuch unternehmen kannst, deinen Hintern aus einer brenzliche__n Situation zu bekommen, die dir schon die Haare an deinen Juwelen ansengt – such deine eigenen Schwachpunkte und versteck sie, umgeh sie! Sie machen dich angreifbar. ZEIG KEINE SCHWÄCHE! Sie wird dich töten…"_

„_Bist du verletzt, denk dran: Der Schmerz wir__d schlimmer, wenn du dich bewegst, Sammy – schluck ihn runter, atme durch ihn durch – wimmern und zusammenbrechen, wie ein Mädchen, kannst du später! Alles was zählt ist zu leben…"_

Die Erinnerung an Deans ernstes, in bester Lehrermanier verkniffenes Gesicht brachte erneut einen kurzen Anflug von Hysterie und verdrängte alles für einen winzigen Augenblick und machte aus Angst und Panik wieder Ruhe.

Erneut strich ein Hauch kühler Luft beinahe sanft über seine Schläfe und trocknete die Spuren darauf.

Sam hatte keine Ahnung, wie oft er Deans Version von Dads Überlebensmantra schon gehört hatte. Und jedes Mal hatte er, pflichtbewusst, wie es sich für einen jüngeren Bruder eben gehörte, angenervt die Augen verdreht. Doch, wenn er mit dem Hals metertief in Problemen steckte, waren die Worte immer wieder da – wie auf Dauerschleife im I-pod – und sie halfen.

Wie beim Pokern hieß es, bluffen und das denkbar schlechteste Blatt hinter einer Mauer aus Siegessicherheit verstecken.

Mit all seinen Sinnen horchte er weiter in sich hinein - ließ sie durch seine Adern fließen - durch Arme und Beine, tastete seinen Körper entlang und suchte nach Verletzungen, Brüchen und Wunden, so wie ihr Vater es ihnen beigebracht hatte. Er hatte definitiv eine saftige Gehirnerschütterung, die ohne Frage nicht gerade gut für das Gelichgewicht war. Sein Rücken hatte böse Prellungen, genau wie seine rechte Hüfte, die jetzt schon pulsierend ihren Standpunkt klar machte. Aber gebrochen war anscheinend – zumindest bis jetzt - nichts.

Seine Hände fühlten sich an wie in siedendes Öl getaucht, denn unzählige kleine Schnitte und Risse brannten unbarmherzig, als sie mit dem schmutzigen Blut unter ihm in Berührung kamen.

Sein Brustkorb brannte höllisch. Seine Lunge war nicht okay – die Rippen? Das war weniger gut, zum Kämpfen brauchte er Luft. Er schmeckte Blut auf den Lippen, aber es war zu wenig, um von einem Rippendurchbruch zu sein, oder?

Alles in allem, ganz klasse Aussichten.

Abgelenkt bemerkte er nicht gleich, dass sich etwas verändert hatte und das Murmeln ganz in seiner Nähe verschwunden war.

Er stockte, als frostige Luft die Haare an seinen Armen zu winzigen Nadeln aufstellte.

„Hallo Sam."

Ertappt.

Langsam zwang er die Barriere vor seinem Sichtfeld nach oben. Die am Kreuz hängende Gestalt war verdeckt von Luzifer, der mit schräg gelegtem Kopf seltsam wissend seine Beute taxierte. Im Halbdunkel der Kerzenschatten wirkte sein Schädel wie eine Karikatur des Todes, die mit toten Augen aus knöchernen Höhlen schaute.

Sam setzte zum Sprechen an, doch jedes Wort wurde von der Enge um seinen Brustkorb erstickt und ging in einem gequälten Husten unter, das ihn fast zerriss. Aus reinem Instinkt wollte er sich aufsetzen – scheiterte und erstickte mit jeder endlos langen Sekunde mehr.

Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm und beinahe war es eine Gnade. Seinen Kopf nach hinten gerissen schlug er im wilden Kampf immer wieder auf Stein. Jede Beule war vergessen. Die Adern an seinem Hals traten beinahe durch die Haut, pulsierten wütend und aufgeregt.

Doch es gab kein Entkommen und die hängende Figur am Kreuz aus Holz blickte weiter traurig auf die liegende Gestalt auf Stein. Dieselbe Geste, dasselbe Leid und kein Entkommen außer im Tod.

Als Sams Wahrnehmung gerade flackernd ins Nirwana sackte, spürte er eiskalte Finger, die ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strichen und sanft an seiner Wange entlang fuhren, beinahe wie eine Liebkosung eines Kindes, das beruhigt werden musste.

„Shhh -…" leise, freundlich

Für eine kleine Unendlichkeit standen die Räder der Zeit still, bis die Hand sich von Sams Wange löste, sich auf seine Stirn legte und die Haut darunter beißend gefrieren ließ. Die Berührung fühlte sich an wie Tod, als er spürte, wie sein Schädel unbarmherzig nach hinten gedrückt wurde.

„Ich brauch dich noch – so schnell kommst du mir nicht davon!", raunte Luzifer.

Der schloss konzentriert die Augen und verstärkte den Druck seiner Handfläche, bis ein undefinierbares Knirschen die Luft durchschnitt.

Ohne Vorwarnung entbrannte die Hölle in Sams Brust. Seine Lippen formten tonlose Worte, die zu Schreien wurden, als er lebendig seziert wurde. Niemand, der nicht Zeuge dieser besonderen medizinischen Behandlung wurde, hätte die Laute einem menschlichen Wesen zugeordnet.

Sam spürte quälend langsame Bewegungen, als sich gebrochene Knochen – also doch - langsam aus wundem Fleisch zurückzogen und sich raspelnd wieder zusammenfügten. Er spürte das elektrisierte Kribbeln der Muskeln und Sehnen, als sie sich miteinander verbanden und heilten.

In seinen Ohren dröhnte das Echo seines donnernden Herzschlages und alles verschwamm in einem Wirbel aus kreischenden Tönen. Sams Augen waren in erzwungener Starre gefangen, und traten weit geöffnet beinahe aus ihren Höhlen. Sein Verstand spielte ihm Streiche, zeigte ihm immer wieder für Sekundenbruchteile Deans wutverzerrtes Gesicht ganz nahe bei Luzifer, der mit Fäusten auf den anderen eintrommelte – riss und zerrte. Doch der Griff um Sams Schädel wurde nicht schwächer und seine lächerliche Hoffnung auf Hilfe ertrank im Nichts.

Sengender Schmerz färbte seine Sicht weiß, als sein Herz für ein paar Takte bei den Bewegungen des Gewebes drum herum kapitulierte.

_Babum._

Jede Welle aus drängender Bewusstlosigkeit ließ die Schreie wieder aufbranden, die so sehr nach Dean klangen. Oder waren es nur seine eigenen? Nichts machte mehr einen Sinn.

Bittere Galle zwang sich seine Kehle hinauf, als Sam schmatzendes Fleisch hörte und als sich etwas wie mit eiserner Faust durch sein Inneres wühlte. Schweiß rann in Bächen seinen Körper hinab, vermischte sich mit seinem Blut. Die Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Gesicht – ein Gemisch aus willenlosen Tränen, Blut und purer Qual – gefror unter der fremden Hand zu spitzen Blumen aus Eis, die wie beißende Ranken seine Schläfen hinab wuchsen.

Er wollte sterben – wünschte sich, nie geboren worden zu sein. Und nahe am Tod war er, hing in den dünnen Seilen, die nur allzu schnell rissen. Doch sein Gastgeber hatte ein Netz gespannt, was ihn immer wieder sicher abfing.

Plötzlich war es vorbei, hörte einfach auf. Mit einem Schlag löste sich alle Anspannung in dem ausgestreckt liegenden Körper. Der starre Bogen, den Sams Rückgrat gebildet hatte, gab nach und so schnell und überwältigend, wie der Schmerz gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Er nahm jede Kraft mit sich, jeden Wiederstand und ließ das menschliche Häufchen Elend in sich zusammen sacken wie ein Kartenhaus am offenen Fenster.

Die winzige Tatsache, dass Sams Lungen sich wieder mit Luft füllten und die Enge in seiner Brust verschwunden war, war nur ein geringer Trost. Heißer Atem strich endlich wieder über zerbissene Lippen und Sam verfluchte seinen Körper für diesen Verrat.

**~sss~**

Sam musste vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein, denn als er den nächsten klaren Gedanken zu greifen bekam, schüttelte eine Hand ihn behutsam an der Schulter aus seiner Schattenwelt.

„Trink…"

Ein leises Flüstern durchdrang die Watte in seinem Schädel. Eine Hand schob sich vorsichtig in seinen Nacken und ein Becher wurde wartend an seinen Mund gepresst.

Der erste Schluck Feuchtigkeit war der pure Himmel und befeuchtete eine Wüste. Vertrocknete Geschmacksknospen erwachten zum Leben und testeten das warme und würzige Aroma auf der Zunge. Schluck um Schluck rann es seine Kehle hinunter, bis sein Kopf entschieden zu spät begriff …

Einen Schwall instinktiv wieder ausspuckend riss er entsetzt die Augen auf und blickte direkt in schwarze Augen und ein hämisches Gesicht, das jetzt mit dem Inhalt seines Mundes besprüht war.

Die Zunge des Dämons, der den Kelch triumphierend in der Hand hielt, wagte sich hervor und kostete einen der blutroten Tropfen, der über dessen Mundwinkel rann und am Rande grinsender Lippen entlang lief.

„Er wusste, du würdest es mögen."

Schock wurde von Entsetzen verdrängt, als Sam begriff, was er gerade getan hatte, doch der Appetit in ihm war stärker und gierig taxierte er das verschmierte Gefäß vor sich.

„Mehr?" Eine fragende Stimme tauchte neben ihm auf, die er als Luzifers erkannte.

Sam schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Sein Magen knurrte polternd vom Hunger der letzten Tagen, Wochen – die Zeit war endlos gewesen – unter den eingefallen Rippen und gegen jede Vernunft forderte sein Körper gierig das dickflüssige Nass.

Der gehaltvolle Duft im Raum, der nagende Schmerz hungriger Leere und die pure Hilflosigkeit ließen zu, dass er den Kopf nicht wegdrehte bei dem Angebot, das ihm erneut gemacht wurde.

„Trink!"

Nur dass der Kelch einem präzise aufgetrennten Handgelenk gewichen war, das nass und wartend vor seinem Gesicht schwebte.

Sam schloss die Augen, und noch ehe sein Verstand wieder die Oberhand bekam, hatte sein Körper entschieden und sich seine Zähne in kaltem Fleisch festgebissen. Wie ein Vampir ließ er das Blut dickflüssig seine Kehle hinablaufen, vom Ekel geschüttelt, als eine verzweifelte Geisel des Hungers.

Luzifer lachte schallend - das Echo davon, ließ jeden in der Kirche zusammenzucken und er fütterte, berauscht vom Triumph, seinen neuen Wirt mit dem Leben des alten.

All das wurde fassungslos von dem Schatten am Rand des Altarraumes beobachtet. Grüne Augen starrten wie hypnotisiert auf das Szenario davor, verfolgten das hungrige auf und ab des schluckenden Kehlkopfes eines ausgezehrten Körpers.

Deans Welt drehte sich, sackte ab und nur mühsam hielt er sich an eine kalte Marmorsäule gepresst aufrecht. Die Dunkelheit um ihn herum murmelte aufgeregt und hunderte toter Augen schienen auf seinen Bruder gerichtet zu sein, dessen bleiche Hautfarbe sich mit jedem Schluck mehr in Leben verwandelte.

_Monster._

NEIN - Seine Gedanken erwürgten dieses Wort und erstickten es im Keim, denn vor ihm lag nichts dergleichen schmerzgekrümmt in seinem eigenen Blut – das dort war sein kleiner Bruder, durch Hunger und Folter an einer physischen und psychischen Grenze, die Dean selbst nur zu gut kannte.

Das hier war Sams Hölle auf Erden.

Die Geräusche vor ihm wurden zu halben Würgelauten, als sein Bruder verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu lösen, doch die Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf hielt ihn in einem eisernen Schraubstock gefangen.

Nasses rot lief schwer aus zitternden Mundwinkeln, verabscheut, ungewollt und doch aus reinem Reflex geschluckt.

Dean konnte nicht mehr. Zerrissen zwischen Ekel und Hilflosigkeit taumelte er vorwärts und stieß bei seiner Flucht strauchelnd gegen Säulen und Bänke. Er fühlte es kaum, war benommen von der Leere, die sich in ihm ausbreitete.

Er hätte es ändern können …

Damals.

„_Pass auf deinen Bruder auf - du musst ihn beschützen!"_

Die Erinnerung an den flehenden Blick seines Vaters, an die Hoffnung darin, brachte ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Es war seine Aufgabe gewesen, den Jüngeren vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren und er hatte versagt.

Ein Wimmern hallte durch den Kuppelbau, als endlich von Sam abgelassen wurde. Das dumpfe Aufschlagen eines Körpers und das Geräusch eines Kriechenden zeugten davon, wie Sam sich zusammengekauert neben dem Altar einrollte.

Nicht fähig, noch mehr zu ertragen, stolperte Dean weiter und sank kraftlos auf eine der wenigen freien Bankreihen in der mit Toten gefüllten Kirche.

„Es tut mir leid -… so leid!", kam es leise, gepresst. Die Augen geschlossen saß er da, nicht fähig, das Grauen zu verarbeiten, das ihn umgab.

Er war Schuld an allem.

_Selbstsüchtig._

_Versager._

Dean sah seinen Vater beinahe vor sich stehen, das Gesicht verzerrt, jeden Ton mühsam um Beherrschung ringend, förmlich ausspuckend. Es waren Worte, die ein von Zorn gezeichneter John Winchester seinem Sohn an den Kopf warf. Worte geprägt von Hass, Abscheu und Wut. Selbst geformt aus alten Erinnerungen hatten sie die Schärfe eines Messers, das einen bis auf die Seele filetierte.

Dean wehrte sie nicht, hatte es nicht anders verdient und strafte so sich selbst.

Von diesen, wie von Säure alles verätzenden Gedanken verfolgt, saß er dort, das Gefühl von Zeit verloren, bis er den Blick erneut hob und nur wenig später in die ungläubigen, weit aufgerissenen Augen seines Bruders blickte, für den eine vermeintliche Halluzination zu einem Rettungsanker aus Fleisch und Blut geworden war.

Der kurze, frische Hauch von Hoffnung verflog zwischen dem beißenden Gestank der Leichen, als die Brüder zusammen dem König der Hölle entgegen blickten und der Jüngere erneut aus Deans Händen gerissen wurde, als das Dämonenblut in Sams Adern nur durch eine simple Berührung wie Lava aufkochte.

Doch Dean gab nicht auf. Die Hände zitternd und hilflos im Schoß wachte er über den Jüngeren, der eingerollt, leise wimmernd wie ein geprügelter Hund vor ihm lag. Nur Millimeter trennten sie voneinander, es hätten Meilen sein können. Dean bekämpfte mit jeder Faser seines Seins den Drang, seinem Bruder zu helfen, ihn zu berühren, zu beruhigen und Trost zu spenden.

Aber ein Winchester war nicht so leicht klein zu bekommen und zwei davon in einem Raum waren fast unschlagbar.

Den Kampf hatte Luzifer vielleicht gewonnen, aber der Krieg war noch nicht verloren.

Scheinbar …

„_Du kannst es nicht verhindern Dean, das konntest du nie."_

_Eine zornige Antwort wurde zurück geschleudert, zusammen mit hasserfüllten B__licken aus wütenden Augen: „Er wird niemals ja sagen!"_

„_Oh doch, das wird er und das weißt du genau. Ich habe es dir gesagt: Es wird immer hier passieren, in Detroit."_

_Das jetzt lang unausgesprochen in der von Spannung knisternden Luft zwischen ihnen._

„_Er wird eher sterben."_

„_Du hast so viel Vertrauen in deinen Bruder, den du so gut glaubst zu kennen, dabei ist alles nur eine Frage der passenden Argumentation…", sich mit dem Finger nachdenklich ans Kinn tippend, begann Luzifer langsam die beiden zu __umkreisen._

_Deans Herz raste in seinem Brustkorb, der sich schwer hob und senkte und es wurde noch schneller, als er plötzlich leise Schritte aus einem der unzähligen Seitengänge hörte, die langsam auf sie zukamen._

_Immer lauter, immer näher._

_Als die S__chatten endlich freigaben, was sie verborgen hatten, wusste Dean, es war vorbei - __Sams schockiertes Gesicht sagte es ihm_ -_ sie hatten verloren und Luzifer würde Recht behalten: Es passierte hier und es passierte jetzt._

**~sss~**


	9. Chapter 9

_Nach viel zu langer Zeit melde ich mich zurück mit einem kleinen Kapitel – nachdem es gefühlte tausend Mal umgeschrieben, gekürzt, überarbeitet und wieder verändert wurde, habe ich heute von meiner lieben Beta Mystery das finale Okay bekommen ;)_

_Sie hat es schon nicht leicht mit mir * gg * und meinen Schachtelsätzen._

_Nun denn, als ich einmal ins Schreiben gekommen war und die Seitenzahlen den Rahmen eines normalen Kapitels sprengten, habe ich beschlossen es zu Teilen. Demnach wird es also noch Nachschub geben._

_Auf dem Highway to hell nehmen wir langsam wieder an Fahrt auf und befinden uns laut Navigation auf dem direkten Weg in die Hölle ;)_

_Viel Spaß und lasst mich wissen was ihr denkt :D_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Lia_

* * *

**Highway to hell**

**Kapitel 9**

**~sss~  
**

Das Lächeln auf Luzifers Gesicht war so kalt wie der Boden, auf dem die Brüder kauerten, als er den Arm langsam hob und den Neuankömmling beinahe liebevoll begrüßte. Die falsche Freude hob einen Mundwinkel und graue Augen strahlten kühl im dämmrigen Licht der Kirche.

Der Sturm, der von außen an dem Gemäuer gezerrt hatte, ließ nach und das Seufzen des Windes in den Gängen und an den Ritzen der Fenster wurde zu einem ehrfürchtigen Flüstern. Es vermischte sich mit dem der heimlichen Beobachter, die sich in der Dunkelheit verbargen.

Luzifer stand starr wie eine Statue ein Stück abseits des Altars, zu seinen Füßen einen dunklen Spiegel aus geronnenem Blut. Sein durch Kerzenlicht erzeugtes Spiegelbild war nur ein schwarzer Schatten darin.

Die Luft war eisig, ließ Atemluft zu kleinen, weißen Wolken gefrieren und die Flüssigkeit am Boden allmählich erstarren. Nach und nach fraßen sich an der Stelle, die Luzifer mit seinen Schuhen berührte kleine Adern aus Frost an der Oberfläche entlang. Knirschend breiteten sie sich aus, wurden größer, raschelten, flüsterten und brachen die Fläche auf, über die sie schlichen, aber das leise Knacken wurde überdeckt von den fremden Schritten, die seltsam fern durch die Kirche echoten.

„Willkommen …" – raunte Luzifer bedeutungsschwer, das Gesicht dem Neuankömmling zugewendet, als sich endlich eine Hand federleicht in seine legte.

Dean verfolgte die Szene vor sich mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und dem fahlen Beigeschmack einer Vorahnung, der ihm immer mehr die Kehle hoch kroch.

Er sah nach unten und zwei paar Augen trafen sich.

_Sammy?_

Ein kurzes Blinzeln war Frage und Antwort zugleich, auch wenn Sam beinahe überfordert mit der Schnelligkeit der Geschehnisse um ihn herum wirkte. Bleich war er vorher schon gewesen, doch jetzt war der letzte Rest an Farbe von seinem Gesicht verschwunden, das gezeichnet von purem Entsetzen wieder zu dem eines verängstigten Jungen wurde.

Deans Stirn legte sich fragend in Falten. Es war eine fordernde Geste, die der Jüngere nur zu gut kannte und Sams Blick glitt zögerlich zurück zu den beiden Stehenden.

Deans Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe: _Wer_ _zum Henker ist sie? _

Die Frage war stumm, doch die Antwort in Sams Augen war es nicht.

Dieser Blick …

Weit aufgerissene Augen, die so viel mehr sagten als es Worte je konnten, klammerten sich an Dean. Sie schrien nach Hilfe, nach dem einzigen Menschen auf der Welt, der alles wieder hinbekommen konnte.

Sams Hände krallten sich zitternd in den zerrissenen Stoff seines Hemdes und Dean wollte zugreifen, Halt geben und musste nur Millimeter vor den Fingern seines Bruders stoppen.

Seine Hand verharrte dort, denn er wusste, was passieren würde – noch mehr Qual.

Für beide.

**~sss~**

Sam hatte keine Wahl mehr, keinen anderen Weg. Er saß in der Falle, hatte sich selbst dort hinein gebracht und schon wieder versagt.

Beinahe wollte Sam wieder alleine sein und sterben - immer und immer wieder sterben, bis er keine Worte mehr in der zerstörten Hülle seines Körpers fand.

Wie lange wohl eine Ewigkeit war?

Zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie es wohl war, sich selbst aufzugeben.

Würde Dean doch nur wieder verschwinden, um das nicht mit ansehen zu müssen.

Nur mühsam konnte Sam sich dazu bringen, seine Hände still zu halten und sich nicht wie ein kleiner Junge hilfesuchend an seinen Bruder zu klammern.

Es waren nur wenige Zentimeter. Sam fühlte die Wärme der Haut so dicht über seiner.

Lange Wimpern umrahmten besorgtes Grün, als er sich traute und hochsah und Dean direkt anblickte.

„Es tut mir so leid." Es war fast nur ein Lufthauch und mehr hatte es nicht gebraucht.

Es war ein Abschied – sie wussten es beide.

**~sss~**

Dean beobachte die Emotionen, die über Sam zusammenbrachen wie Wellenberge auf dem Pazifik. Er konnte sie lesen wie ein Buch, was es nicht besser machte, denn jedes Kapitel endete darin mit Hoffnungslosigkeit und Selbstaufgabe.

So wie Sams Körper gebrochen worden war, schien es jetzt auch dem kläglichen Rest der Seele zu gehen, der das alles stur überstanden hatte. Dean schluckte, als er die unterdrückten Tränen beim anderen sah, dessen Kehlkopf nervös im Hals hopste, um die Gefühle zu schlucken, die dabei waren, das Ruder zu übernehmen.

Immer wieder der Blick hoch und dann zu Dean - er war verzweifelt, entschuldigend.

_Verdammt Sammy, was hast du getan?_

Okay, auch wenn die Frage wohl überflüssig war, denn die Tatsachen waren unübersehbar. Hier eins und eins zusammenzupacken war nicht schwer – nur dass das Ergebnis ihre Probleme zu einem Berg stapelte, der sie gnadenlos zermalmen würde.

Endstation.

Der Ältere hatte das ungute Gefühl - nein er wusste - dass sie aus der Sache nicht mehr heraus kamen, egal wie. Und ein Wort echote laut durch seinen Kopf: - _NEIN_ - immer wieder und doch wusste er nur zu gut, dass sich ein anderes dahinter verbarg.

Dean gab es auf, sich sein bisschen Hirn zu zermartern, das er hatte. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart – alles war ein Gemisch, bei dem die Realität erbarmungslos unterging.

Der Körper vor ihm rollte sich immer mehr zusammen – gefangen in erzwungener Einsamkeit.

Dean konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.

Scheiß drauf - …

Seine linke Hand wagte sich vor, legte sich zögerlich auf die Schulter seines Bruders.

Zwei vor Aufregung schmerzende Herzschläge später, durchflutete ihn Erleichterung und stupide, simple Dankbarkeit für die kleinsten Geschenke des Schicksals.

Offensichtlich wurden Sams Anfälle nur von direktem Hautkontakt ausgelöst und die erwartete Reaktion blieb aus.

„Sammy?"

Der zerbiss seine aufwallenden Emotionen zwischen den Zähnen – zu abgelenkt, um die Wärme des anderen bewusst durch den Stoff seines Hemdes zu spüren.

Behutsam legte Dean jetzt seine Hand auf den Brustkorb des Jüngeren, um ihn zu beruhigen. Aber das Herz darunter donnerte verzweifelt wie ein Güterzug in dem Käfig aus Knochen und Fleisch.

_Babum. Babum. Babum - Babum. _

Immer schneller, holpriger übernahm aufkommende Panik das Ruder. Der Sauerstoff zu zähflüssig zum Atmen und das Blut zu dick, um vom schlagenden Muskel in der Brust transportiert zu werden, japste Sam wie ein Erstickender, die Lippen bereits mit einem Hauch von blau.

Alles brannte, der Rhythmus seines Herzens stolperte und kleine, tanzende Blitze raubten Sam die Sicht.

_Babum-Babum-Babum- Babu-…_

Redete Dean mit ihm?

Sam versuchte zu hören …

Vergeblich. Die Panik machte seine Ohren taub.

Er versuchte zu sehen …

Unmöglich. Denn seine Welt sackte ins grelle Weiß.

„Hey beruhige dich -…", aber Sam sah nichts, hörte nichts und hatte Mund und Augen fest zusammengekniffen in einem letzten Versuch, allem zu entkommen.

Nur wage nahm Sam wahr, dass ihn jemand an dem Stoff seines Hemdes hoch zog. Was dann kam war der Himmel. Wärme durchströmte ihn, als sich Arme schützend um ihn schlossen und Sam lehnte sich hungrig der Quelle entgegen, die sich so vertraut anfühlte, so vertraut roch.

**~sss~**

Der erwartete schwere Brocken von Bruder war ein erschreckend abgemagertes Häufchen Elend, dessen Gerippe unter dem löchrigen Hemd hervorstach. Dean konnte nicht nur Sams Zähne, sondern auch seine Knochen klappern hören. Instinktiv zog er den bibbernden Körper näher.

_Sammy._

Warm spürte Dean die Feuchtigkeit über seine Wange laufen, ehe er sie verstohlen zur Seite wischte.

Schnell verbarg er diesen kleinen Augenblick der Schwäche in Sams Scheitel, als er darin sein Gesicht vergrub.

Dean hatte wieder das Gefühl, den kleinen Jungen von damals im Arm zu haben, den furchtbare Alpträume zu früh aus der Kindheit gerissen hatten.

Nacht für Nacht hatten sie so im Dunklen gesessen, bis die Tränen versiegt waren und Erschöpfung über Starrsinn siegte.

Ob dieser Alptraum auch ein Ende hatte?

**~sss~**

Sam flüchtete sich in den Augenblick der menschlichen Nähe und Millimeter für Millimeter sackte er in sich zusammen, nur gehalten durch den festen Griff um seine Schultern.

Aber mit der Nähe erwachte auch _Es_ wieder, fraß sich weiter durch seine Adern und übernahm schleichend den geschwächten Körper, machte ihn bereit.

Sam fühlte es.

_Babum. _

Die Veränderung, die sich hinter dem Angriff von außen versteckte.

_Babum. _

Schwer atmend vergrub er sich in der Wärme und lehnte gegen seinen großen Bruder – fühlte ihn, solange er es noch konnte. Bevor das Blut, das er getrunken hatte, ihn zu jemand anderem machte.

Sam wurde gehalten, als wäre er zerbrechliches Glas … oder eine scharfe Bombe – was auf eine gewisse Art ja auch stimmte.

Sein Atem beruhigte sich, seine Gedanken wurden klarer und alles um ihn herum ebenso. Etwas, auf das er gerne verzichtet hätte. Innerlich zerrissen stierte er durch den zotteligen Vorhang, den seine Haare bildeten, auf die zwei Personen, die ganz in ihrer Nähe standen und die Brüder schweigend beobachtet hatten.

Das selbstsichere Grinsen auf Luzifers Gesicht verursachte Sam Übelkeit. Still musterte er die beiden und nahm nicht einmal wahr, wie seine Hand sich ungesehen einen Anker an Deans Rücken suchte.

**~sss~**

Dean verzog keine Miene bei dem klammernden Verhalten seines kleinen Bruders, das unter normalen Umständen wochenlange Häme nach sich gezogen hätte.

Aber was war bei ihnen schon normal?

Wieder sah er den kleinen Wuschelkopf von damals vor sich und lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

Das hier war stärker als aller Hass und alle Wut der Vergangenheit, das hier war etwas, das weder Himmel noch Hölle zerreißen konnten. Echter Winchesterrismus.

Dean grinste noch mehr.

Es wärmte ihm das Herz zu wissen, dass diese kleine Verbindung noch immer da war.

_`Sammy` _

Und wie damals strich sein Daumen federleicht als beruhigende Antwort über Sams Rücken. Kaum sichtbar und doch da.

Ihr Geheimnis.

**~sss~**

In der Kirche war es so still wie in einem Grab – man hörte nur den eigenen Atem darin, alles andere wurde von den Schatten verschluckt.

Luzifer stand erstarrt wie eine Säule, immer noch die fremde Hand in seiner und musterte Sam interessiert. Nicht weniger, als dieser ihn ebenso in Augenschein nahm. Abschätzend, fast schon fragend. Doch was das Wichtigste war – unsicher.

Luzifer ließ dem anderen Zeit, sich aufzurappeln. Er spürte einen Teil seines eigenen Blutes in den Adern des Jungen, fühlte, wie er kräftiger wurde.

Nicht mehr lange würde es dauern und er könnte diese zerfallende Hülle hier ein für alle Mal loswerden.

Nick trug schon den schimmligen Geruch des Todes auf der Haut.

Und so wartete er weiter, stand da und verbreitete alleine durch seine Anwesenheit Grauen in den Köpfen der Männer auf dem Boden.

Es war das herbe Aroma der Angst in der Luft, das er so liebte. Herb und alles durchdringend.

Wieder traf der zurückhaltende Blick von Sam den seinen. Luzifer gab ihm Zeit, sich jedes nur mögliche Szenario ab diesem Punkt ihres Zusammentreffens vorzustellen. Und er wusste, dass Sam genau das tat – er belauschte ihn und fügte seine eigene kleine Note zu dessen Gedanken hinzu.

Nicht mehr lange -…

**~sss~**

Dean rüttelte Sam leicht, versuchte, seitlich in sein Gesicht zu sehen. „Sam?", flüsterte er, kaum hörbar. Doch der war zu abwesend im Kampf mit sich selbst, immer einen gehauchten Namen auf den rissigen, blutverkrusteten Lippen.

Sam schien um Jahre gealtert, alleine in den wenigen Minuten, seit Luzifer ihren Gast zu sich gerufen hatte. Und doch sah Dean unter all den Verwüstungen des Körpers die alte Sturheit durchblitzen, die jede Schwäche in die Knie zwang.

Der Kehlkopf des Jüngeren hopste aufgeregt, als er jetzt gestützt, halb sitzend hoch sah und versuchte zu sprechen. Doch seine raue Kehle hielt die Worte gefangen, die auf den Stimmbändern entlang balancierten, als wenn sie wüssten, dass es diesen Alptraum zur Wirklichkeit machen würde, wenn diese entwischten.

Deans Vermutung wurde zur bitteren Gewissheit, als er den Hauch des Namens verstand, den Sam endlich hervor brachte. Sein Bruder hatte vage von der Zeit erzählt, die sie getrennt verbracht hatten.

_- Lindsey - _

Und Luzifer lachte.

„Schau, wen uns der Wind ins Haus geweht hat, Sam." Eine bedeutungsschwere Pause folgte, ehe er weiter redete: „Ich dachte mir, ich helfe dir ein wenig bei der weiteren Entscheidungsfindung – jetzt da dein Körper fast soweit ist, nicht in seine Einzelteile zu zerspringen, wenn ich ihn übernehme."

„Niemals …", doch es kam leise, zu schwach und mit zu wenig Widerstand, als dass man es hätte glauben können.

Ein erneutes Lachen verhöhnte Sam, forderte ihn heraus, auf dieses Spiel einzugehen, bei dem es nur ein Opfer geben konnte … oder _zwei._

Und das war das Schlimmste für den Jüngeren – jeder andere Weg war versperrt und selbst seinem Starrsinn waren Ketten angelegt worden. „Lass _sie_ gehen … sie-… hat nichts damit zu tun!", echote es schwach durch die Kirche, bevor die bröckeligen Silben an alten Mauern zerbrachen.

Doch der König der Hölle grinste nur und zog die junge Frau enger an sich. Er legte ihr die eiskalten Finger unter das Kinn und zwang so ihren Blick nach oben.

„So wunderschön …", flüsterte er. Seine Finger wanderten weiter, strichen an der zarten Haut ihrer Wange entlang hinauf zu der losen Strähne einer Locke, die ihr halb über den Augen hing. Mit einem anerkennenden Brummen musterte er sie weiter, brannte sich in ihren Blick und plünderte ihre gefangene Seele. Luzifers Daumen strich über ihre Unterlippe, der er mit seiner immer näher kam, fast so, als wollte er die Verlockung kosten.

„STOP!", brüllte Sam plötzlich mit erstaunlich kräftiger Stimme.

Dean zuckte zusammen, überrascht von dem Ausbruch und der geballten Energie, die er plötzlich vor sich aufbrodeln spürte. Sam vibrierte förmlich, die Finger vor Zorn bebend. Der Ältere spürte die Welle des Hasses, die von der Angst immer höher getrieben wurde. Jeder Muskel des Mannes arbeitete in hämmerndem Rhythmus.

„Lass -… sie … gehen!", zischte er leise.

Doch nur ein Prusten war die Antwort, gefolgt von einem tödlich wissenden Blick halb über die Schulter, ehe Luzifer die fremden Lippen mit seinen berührte. Es lag nichts Behutsames darin, es war einzig und alleine eine brutale Inbesitznahme, eine Markierung.

Eine Herausforderung.


	10. Chapter 10

Ein letztes Mal sende ich allen Lesern ein herzliches Hallo. Letztes Mal? Richtig, denn dies ist das abschließende Kapitel auf dem Weg der Winchesters zur Hölle ;)

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet genau so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben, auch wenn es zeittechnisch oft Probleme gab, was zwangsläufig auch das Schreibwerkeln etwas Kapitel gibt es schon eine Weile und bevor es noch verloren geht, dachte ich mir; ab damit ;)

Es war mir eine Freude für euch diese kleine Geschichte zu basteln, deren Ende für einige nicht ganz wie erwarte sein dürfte *g*

Ein dickes Dankeschön auch an die wunderbare Mystery, die mir mit Rat, Tat und ihrem kritischen Auge zur Seite stand. Danke, Sonnenschein :D

Und auch hier ein noch einmal die **WARNUNG: R 18 / Rating M**

Danke euch allen … Lia :)

* * *

**Highway to hell **

**Kapitel 10**

**~sss~**

Seine Hand presste ihren Kopf unnachgiebig nach vorne, immer weiter gegen ihn.

Die Luft in ihrem Hals wurde zu zähflüssig zum Atmen, als er so nahe war, dass er jeden Luftzug aus ihrer Lunge zu seinem eigenen machte. Zurück kam nur leblose Kälte, die über ihre Haut kratze wie rostiger Stahl.

Der erste Kontakt seiner Lippen war Schock. Der zweite Abscheu.

Er schmeckte bitter und das Aroma seines ätzenden Speichels brannte wie Säure auf ihren Schleimhäuten. Er schmeckte nach Verwesung, nach Tod.

Sie wollte den Kopf zurückreißen, sich wehren, doch er hielt sie gefangen; die Hand fest auf ihrem Schädel. Sein Wille fesselte sie und machte ihren Körper zu einer starren Säule.

Eine suchende Zunge glitt langsam über ihre Haut, kostete sie und wanderte weiter. Als seine Zähne ihr Fleisch durchbissen saugte er den leisen Schmerzenslaut aus ihrer Kehle.

Er lächelte. Das konnte sie fühlen. Dann biss er weiter zu und … schluckte.

_Himmel. _

Lindsey spürte die erneute Bewegung seines Kehlkopfes, spürte den Druck seiner Umklammerung. Ihr Blut sickerte warm zwischen ihren Lippen hindurch und lief als dünnes Rinnsal aus dem Mundwinkel.

Seine Stimme war in ihrem Kopf – so sanft, so behutsam flüsterte er zu ihr, beinahe wie ein Liebhaber.

Sein Daumen streichelte durch ihr Haar, liebkoste sie.

Und sie wollte sterben. Aber eine flatternde Bewegung unter ihrem Herzen hielt sie fest. Sie klammerte sich daran, spürte, wie das _andere _Leben in ihrem runden Bauch der Kälte und dem Eindringling trotzte.

Sie hatte zwei Herzen in ihrer Brust – bedeutend mehr als das Monster vor ihr. Als hätte das kleine Wesen ihre Sorgen gespürt, trat ein kleiner Fuß protestierend durch die schützende Gewebeschicht und gegen den Fremdkörper davor.

Lindsey hätte gelächelt, wenn sie gekonnt hätte.

Ein kleiner Kämpfer … ganz der _Vater_.

Feuchtigkeit lief ihr über die Wange, als sie an den Mann dachte, der auf dem Boden nur ein kleines Stück entfernt kauerte.

Sie hätte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt, so zerschunden war er; abgemagert und bedeckt mit einer dicken Schicht Blut und Schmutz. Nur seine Augen waren noch dieselben, als sie ungläubig über ihre Erscheinung gewandert waren; weit vor Entsetzen und einer Furcht, die ihr den Atem nahm.

Der andere musste sein Bruder sein.

Aber dann zerriss jeder Gedanke mit einem Ruck, als ihr Kopf unnachgiebig nach hinten gezerrt wurde.

Die Faust, in ihren langen Locken vergraben, bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn und der Blick, der sie jetzt durchbohrte war schwärzer als jeder Abgrund ihrer schlimmsten Alpträume.

Dieser Mann war das pure Böse, um das zu wissen, musste man kein Genie sein.

Seine andere Hand fuhr langsam über ihre Schulter, der Kontur ihrer Brust nach und legte sich auf ihren stark gewölbten Bauch.

Panik schoss durch ihre Adern, als sie den tödlichen Druck spürte.

Doch er grinste nur, streichelte die winzige, wütende Wölbung, die aus der großen hervortrat und drehte sich zur Seite, um den Blick freizugeben.

„Findest du nicht, du bist ein bisschen unhöflich zu deiner _Bekannten_? Willst du nicht Hallo sagen?"

Aber Sam schnaufte nur, aller Worte vor Entsetzen beraubt. Noch immer neben seinem Bruder kauernd, stemmte er sich weiter hoch und bezwang mit eisernem Willen jeden Funken Schwäche.

„Lass sie gehen-… bitte." Sam war zu allem bereit. Das letzte Wort klang zu sehr nach einem Betteln, aber es war egal. Mit ihrem Erscheinen war er bei dieser Schachpartie so gut wie Matt gesetzt. In der Falle. Am Ende.

Sams Augen huschten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von seinem Gegner zu ihr. Als er an ihrem Gesicht hängen blieb, hielten ihre Augen ihn fest. Nur unterbewusst nahm er all das Blut wahr und die Tränen, die sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen gebahnt hatten. Für einen winzigen Augenblick gab es nur sie zwei und stumme Fragen hingen in der leichenverseuchten Luft.

Ihr Blick war wie damals in der Bar, als er seinen _Freunden _in die Arme geraten war. Darin spiegelte sich Entsetzen, Angst und Unglaube. Genau wie jetzt. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Eine Kraft, die alles zu zermalmen drohte, was das ungeborene Leben in ihr bedrohte.

Wut.

Entschlossenheit.

Sam sah, wie die fremde Hand auf ihrem Bauch zuckte und fester zudrückte. Automatisch neigte er sich weiter vor, fühlte, wie sein Blut zu kochen begann und Hass strömte anstelle von Adrenalin durch seine Adern.

Luzifer lächelte und seine Finger lösten sich.

In Sams Lungen strömte wieder Luft. Seltsam, er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er sie angehalten hatte. Anspannung verhärtete seine Muskeln, als Luzifer einen Schritt auf ihn zukam, sich neben ihn hockte und seinem Blick nachging.

„Du hast Geschmack, das muss ich dir lassen, Sam." Schweigen hüllte sie ein, selbst der Sturm draußen schien gebannt zu lauschen und wartete mit der trügerischen Ruhe eines hungrigen Raubtieres.

„Sie sieht so umwerfend aus … und erst wie sie schmeckt." Dabei fuhr er sich mit der Zunge genüsslich über die Unterlippe, um das verbliebene Aroma erneut zu kosten.

Das leise Knurren in Sams Kehle war eine Drohung, die den anderen nur noch mehr zu amüsieren schien.

„Nur zu, Sam, zeig mir, was in dir steckt. Zeig mir, wie _es_ dich schon verändert hat."

Luzifer kam näher, flüsterte in Sams Ohr: „Ihr Blut ist stark … und das ist es doch, was du brauchst, oder?"

Nichts.

„Ich spüre es. Wie in einem Junkie brennt es in dir."

_Ich hatte keine Wahl._ Doch Sam sparte sich eine Antwort.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz, oder?" Luzifer tippte sich leicht an die Schläfe, um zu zeigen, dass er Bescheid wusste und lächelte hämisch. „Damals -…", nicht heute. „Damals war es deine eigene Entscheidung dich zu einem, wie sagte Dean doch so schön: _Monster_ zu machen."

Das schuldbewusste Zucken hinter ihm entging Sam nicht. Aber er ignorierte es.

„Aber was rede ich, immerhin war es notwendig, um uns beide heute zusammen zu bringen."

Stille dehnte sich aus, bis er weiter sprach: „Herrje, wo bleiben bloß meine Manieren." Luzifer stand auf, wedelte in einer seltsam fehl am Platz wirkenden Geste ausschweifend mit der Hand, ging ein paar Schritte, drehte sich um und blickte Sam direkt in die Augen. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir ein Geschenk mache, quasi als Beweis meines guten Willens, zumal du ja heute schon Gast an meinem Tisch warst."

Luzifers Gesicht lag halb im Schatten, den Kopf jetzt gesenkt, starrte er mit brennendem Blick in die Dunkelheit. Er hob wieder die Hand, nur eine leichte Drehung und aus dem grauen Nichts tief hinten im Kirchenraum erklang ein Schrei, gefolgt von erstickt gurgelnden Lauten und dem Aufschlagen eines Körpers auf den Boden.

Augenblicke später löste sich schwarzer Rauch aus der Finsternis und kroch unterwürfig auf sie zu, stoppte und schien zu warten.

„Als Mensch hilft sie uns nicht viel. Aber sie würde einen hübschen Dämon abgeben. Was sagst du?"

Sam hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, denn auf ein kleines Nicken von Luzifer bewegte sich der dunkle Wurm vorwärts, Zentimeter für Zentimeter immer weiter auf Lindsays Beine zu, bis er sich schlängelnd darum wand.

Sam war wie gelähmt. Gefangen zwischen dem Gräuel dessen, was er vor sich sah und dem Monster in sich, das genau _das_ wollte.

Beschämt senkte er den Kopf. Sein Körper bebte: Vor Hunger, vor brachialer Zurückhaltung und Ekel vor sich selbst.

Eine Bewegung in seinem Rücken machte deutlich, dass er mit der Wut in sich nicht alleine war. Dean strahlte Zorn ab wie ein Hochofen Hitze.

„Du kranker Bastard! Lass sie -…" – wenn man vom Teufel sprach.

Aber Luzifer grinste nur, drehte den Kopf etwas weiter und fixierte den anderen über Sams Schulter hinweg.

„Oder was?"

Sam fühlte förmlich die sengende Blicke hinter sich und ahnte, was es den anderen an Beherrschung kostete, nicht auszuflippen. Dean wusste, dass es nicht seine Haut sein würde, die man abzog, wenn er dem König der Hölle verbal eine reinwürgte.

Luzifer wusste das auch. „Das dachte ich mir. Wie immer, großes Mundwerk und nichts dahinter."

Und das reichte, um doch den losen Stift aus der Handgranate Dean Winchester zu ziehen.

Für jeden anderen hätte es nach einem Anfall von verletztem männlichem Stolz ausgesehen. Aber nicht für Sam, er kannte seinen Bruder. Es war eine von Dads Devisen gewesen. _„Lenkt sie von den Geiseln ab, besser selbst ins Kreuzfeuer zu geraten, als Unschuldige. Nur eins zählt, lasst euch dabei nicht umbringen, alles andere kann man wieder zusammen flicken." _Johns Worte waren so laut in Sams Kopf, als würde sie ihm jemand mit einem Megafon ins Ohr brüllen.

Mit einem Satz sprang Dean auf und stürmte frontal auf den anderen ein. Das war der pure Selbstmord. Aber der kurze Augenblick davor, als Sam den Druck der Hand auf seiner Schulter gespürt hatte, gab ihm so etwas wie Trost, das und ein heimliches Startzeichen.

Ohne zu zögern begann er damit, die fünfzig Worte Latein zu murmeln, die ihm praktisch ins Kleinhirn graviert waren. „Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii …"

Es brach förmlich die Hölle um ihn herum aus, aber die Kampfgeräuschte und die Unruhe ignorierte Sam, voll konzentriert auf seine Aufgabe. „Omnis legio, omnis congregatio …"

Dämonen rannten panisch zu den Ausgängen, nur um vergeblich gegen verschlossene Türen zu hämmern, um ins Freie zu kommen.

Sam machte weiter, in seinem Flüstern eine unglaubliche Kraft: „Et secta -…"

Ein Schrei ertönte. Dean flog in hohem Bogen vor ihm durch die Luft und knallte mit dem Rücken in die erste Reihe der Sitzbänke.

Sam hätte wetten können, dass das Knacken nicht nur vom splitterndem Holz gekommen war.

„Sam, mach -…", Dean atmete stoßartig wie eine Dampflok. „Mach weiter!"

Ein Nicken und Sam begann erneut: „Diabo-…"

„GENUG!"

Die Luft kühlte schlagartig runter auf arktisch, als Luzifer seine Wut hinaus brüllte. Alles erstarrte, das wilde Durcheinander am anderen Ende der Kirche stoppte abrupt. Der Wind draußen hatte offensichtlich Gefallen an dem Geschehen gefunden und versuchte wieder, tosend durch die Glasscheiben nach drinnen zu kommen, um an der Party teilzunehmen.

„Mal ernsthaft Jungs, wenn ihr euch selbst umbringen wollt, finden sich andere Wege." Luzifers Stimme war trotz allem freundlich, mit einer tadelnden Unternote, die an einen Lehrer erinnerte. Mit einem Schlagstock in der Hand.

Dean setzte an zu sprechen, wurde jedoch abrupt unterbrochen, als ihm verwesender Atem eines sehr bekannten Fleischfressers in der Nase brannte und ein tiefes Knurren dicht neben seinem rechten Ohr die Nackenhaare aufstellte wie Stacheln.

Höllenhunde.

Scheiße. Er kannte das Vieh, was hier einen auf Ghost machte und das reichte aus, dass sein Magen sich erst auf Höhe seiner Kniescheiben wieder fing.

„Wenn du nicht herausfinden möchtest, wie weit dich meine geflügelten Brüder auf deinem kleinen Ausflug schützen, würde ich vorschlagen, du überlässt jetzt mir das Reden."

Dean hatte keine Wahl und so wurde er erneut an den Rand des Spielfeldes verbannt und konnte nur zusehen. Sein Blick traf sich mit Sams und ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, fing Dean wieder still an zu beten ...

_**~sss~**_

Später, sehr viel später hallte erneut das hohle Echo von tropfendem Blut durch das Gotteshaus.

Luzifer hatte sich von nichts abhalten lassen. Egal, wie oft Sam flehte und bettelte.

Luzifer hatte es nicht gestoppt.

Sam kniete immer noch zusammengekauert neben dem Altar, die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein raues Kratzen, sein Körper ausgezehrt und sein Geist fast gebrochen.

Nur einen halben Meter vor ihm und doch unerreichbar stand Lindsey, oder das, was von ihr übrig war. Schwarze Augen blickten über den gewölbten Leib auf Sams Haarschopf hinunter und ein hämisches Grinsen legte sich über die blutverschmierten Züge der jungen Frau. Rot

verfärbte Zähne blitzen kurz im schwachen Licht der Kerzen auf, genau wie das Metall der Klinge in ihrer Hand.

Luzifer stand an das große Kreuz hinter dem Altar angelehnt, die Beine überkreuzt und beobachtete, wartete. Als der Stahl des Messers erneut durch weiche Haut fuhr und aus einzelnen Tropfen ein stetiger Fluss wurde, lächelte er. Die schwere Flüssigkeit vermengte sich mit dem bereits vergossenen Blut auf dem Boden. Hätte Sam die Augen geöffnet, hätte er in einen Spiegel gesehen, der sich langsam vor ihm ausbreitete.

Sam zuckte. Von seinem erzwungenen Zuschauerposten aus konnte Dean sehen, wie sein Bruder zusammengekrümmt vor und zurück schaukelte. Was er versuchte, nicht zu sehen, war das hungrige auf und ab seines Kehlkopfes. Wie bei einem Raubtier verriet ihn die Gier, der Speichelfluss.

Dean schauderte und hatte das wahnwitzige Bedürfnis, sich zu bekreuzigen.

„Sam?" Lindseys leise Stimme war ein Flehen. Die Waffe in ihrer Hand zitterte, der Körper von all den Verletzungen und Blutverlust geschwächt. Nur dass es eben nicht Lindsey war, die da sprach.

„Sam, bitte. Ich spüre das Baby fast nicht mehr."

Das Schaukeln stoppte und als sich der zottelige Vorhang aus Haaren verschob, sah man die feuchten Spuren auf den Wangen.

„Du tötest uns." Eine kleine Hand fuhr ihm sanft und tröstend über den Kopf.

Sam fühlte die Kälte darin, den Tod, der schon durch diesen Körper schlich, der sie und das Kind holen kam. Aber vielleicht war es gut so, der Ort, an den sie kamen, war so viel besser als das hier.

Er hoffte, was immer im Jenseits war, gut zu ihnen sein würde. Sein Weg würde woanders hinführen, wenn all das vorbei war.

Als er den Blick hob und in ihre Augen sah, hoffte er, dass sie es verstand. Worte hatte er keine, was gab es auch zu sagen – eine absurde Entschuldigung für seine Schwäche wäre nur ein weiterer Schlag in ihr Gesicht.

„Langsam verliere ich die Geduld, Sam." Luzifer stieß sich von dem Kreuz ab und ging langsam um den Altar herum. „Ich sehe, wir kommen so keinen Schritt weiter." Als er bei ihr war, nahm er das Messer und legte seine Hand deutlich sichtbar auf ihren Bauch.

„Weißt du, es ist nicht perfekt, aber machbar. Du bist nicht die einzige Lösung … nicht der einzige Körper, der mich aufnehmen kann." Seine Finger massierten beruhigend die Wölbung. „Ich nehme mir einfach dein Kind." Die Klinge fuhr ohne Druck über den schützenden Stoff darüber. „Er trägt dein Blut, dein Erbe."

Alle restliche Farbe wich aus Sams Gesicht.

„Es dauert vielleicht ein paar Jahre mehr, aber ich habe so lange gewartet, da kommt es darauf auch nicht mehr an."

Sam schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, gefangen im Schock dessen, was passieren würde.

„Nein." _Bitte nicht_.

„Ich hasse es, mich zu wiederholen, Sam. Falsche Antwort."

Als die Spitze den Stoff zerschnitt und gespannte Haut darunter freilegte stoppte ein Flüstern in der gebannten Stille alles. _„Ja" _

Luzifer blickte über seine Schulter. „Was war das?"

„Ich sagte: JA." Und das Schicksal aller war besiegelt.

Sam bäumte sich auf und grelles Licht überflutete und ertränkte alles mit seiner Helligkeit.

Der hilflose Schrei in Deans Kehle blieb stecken, genau in dem Moment, als die Welt um ihn herum erneut kippte und seine Wahrnehmung ins Nichts wegsackte.

_**~sss~**_

Mit einem einzelnen, keuchenden Atemzug saß Dean aufrecht in einem … _Bett_?

Schweiß rann ihm in Bächen über die Haut. Die Panik seines donnernden Herzens machte ihn für den Augenblick blind und ließ seine Gedanken wie einen Brummkreisel in seinem Kopf hin und her flippern.

Das Erste, was wieder richtig durch seine Synapsen blitzte war ein Name, den er verzweifelt heraus brüllte. „SAAAM …"

Mit einem Satz war er aus den Decken, die ihn gefangen hielten, instinktiv die Waffe unter seinem Kopfkissen mit sich reißend.

Mit der Eleganz eines entgleisten Zuges schlug er mit den Knien auf den Boden, stürzte zur Seite und sah sich für einen Augenblick den Teppich mit der Nase genauer an.

Dean kam wackelig auf die Beine, torkelte und rammte eine Wand. Dankbar für die Stütze lehnte er sich dagegen und fuchtelte wie von Sinnen mit dem Schießeisen in der Luft herum. Immer noch nahm sein Gehirn die Informationen um ihn herum als einziges Rauschen auf. Seine Augen waren geblendet, seine Ohren summten und jegliche Orientierung ging in diesem Chaos unter.

Verzweifelt blinzelte er, sah Schemen im Licht, richtete seine Kanone darauf und gab im Augenblick einen Scheiß darauf, wo die Kugel traf und wen. Alles was er dachte war _Sam_. Immer und immer wieder spielte sich die letzte Szene in seinem Kopf ab.

Er hatte seinen Bruder verloren.

Oh Gott.

Sam.

Das Pfeifen in seinen Ohren wurde schwächer, genau wie die Helligkeit, die ihn blind machte.

Die Schatten kamen näher und er zielte.

„Verschwinde -…"

Verdammt, Dean bekam einfach keine Luft. Das Holz hinter ihm war das einzige, was ihn noch auf den Beinen hielt.

Das schwarze Ding kam weiter auf ihn zu. „Hau ab oder ich pumpe dir so viel Blei in den Hintern, dass du Nuggets scheißt!" Es zögerte, stoppte aber nicht. Das Rauschen wurde zu einem Quirl aus Stimmen, die auf ihn einstürmten. Die wabernde Dunkelheit kam näher und er drückte ab.

Die Stimmen erstarben.

Treffer.

Der Rückschlag beförderte seine Schulter gegen die Wand und dann mit stolperndem Herzen japsend Richtung Boden.

Kraftlos ließ er die Waffe fallen. Es war egal, alles war egal. Die Beine zur Brust hoch gezogen und die Arme über den Kopf geschlagen, schaukelte Dean vor und zurück, kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren.

Er hatte versagt.

Die letzten Sekunden seines schlimmsten Alptraumes brannten wie Säure in seinem Inneren. Immer wieder sah er Sam vor sich, gebrochen und ohne Ausweg. Sein Mädchen und das Kind halb tot und filetiert bis auf die Knochen.

In seinem Kopf dröhnte Sams – _Ja_. Und er brabbelte schier endlos vor sich hin: „Nein, nein, nein, nein … es tut mir so leid." Die Augen zusammen gekniffen, biss Dean sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut zu schreien. _Nein, nein, nein … _

„Gott - Sam, es tut mir so leid."

Dass sich eine warme, lebendige Hand auf seine Schulter legte, merkte er nicht gleich. Zu gefangen war er in dem Karussell der Schuld, das ihn durchschüttelte.

„De -…"

Der stockte.

„Dean?"

Der leichte Druck der Handfläche, die auf seiner Schulter lag, war so vertraut und mit einem Mal wurde alles wieder klar. Das Gleißen erlosch und aus dem Pfeifen und Summen in der Luft wurde das Geräusch entfernt vorbeifahrender Trucks und Autos.

Dean schluckte. Als er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und Luft zu holen, roch er die abgestandene Luft eines zu oft benutzten Motelzimmers, den ewigen Geruch von Staub in der Luft mit einem Hauch von Waffenöl und dem Aftershave, das Sam und er benutzten.

Sam.

Erneut wurde er leicht gerüttelt.

„Dean, komm schon, Mann. Du sorgst gerade dafür, dass ich einen Infarkt bekomme. Rede mit mir. Alles okay?"

Es war so typisch, wenn Sam besorgt war, redete er wie ein Wasserfall.

Aber das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch?

„Alles in Ordnung? Komm schon, Dean."

Ein Lächeln zupfte an Deans Mundwinkel, als er erleichtert Luft holte. Unsicher drehte er seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück und schielte mit einem Auge über seinen Oberarm.

Dean konnte es kaum glauben. Da hockte sein kleiner Bruder neben ihm, die Stirn vor Sorge gerunzelt und war ganz er selbst.

Verwirrung machte sich breit. Es hatte sich real angefühlt.

„Weil es das auch war." Eine fremde Stimme mischte sich betont ausdruckslos ein.

Erschrocken riss Dean den Kopf hoch und sah in eiskalte Augen.

Deans Blick huschte unsicher zwischen den beiden hin und her, abwägend, ob er jetzt den Verstand verlor. Aber offensichtlich sah Sam den Fremden auch, der auf seine Gedanken geantwortet hatte.

Anspannung lag in der Luft wie ein bitteres Aroma, genau wie tausende Fragen.

Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Dean griff zur Seite, fühlte den Stoff von Sams Jacke und die Hitze, die dessen Körper darunter abstrahlte.

„Du bist real …", es war mehr unsichere Frage als schockierte Feststellung.

„In Fleisch und Blut."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Dean zusammen, als hätte man ihm einen Baseballschläger quer über den Schädel gezogen. Unweigerlich kamen die Bilder zurück, nur um von einem anderen, ebenso schrecklichen Gedanken zerschlagen zu werden.

„Die Waffe. Scheiße, ich habe auf dich geschossen!" Augen suchten panisch Sams Körper ab.

„Ich wusste nicht …", die Finger an Sams Jacke tasteten hektisch, bis sie von einer Hand darüber gestoppt wurden. „Es geht mir gut, Dean. Du hast der Tür ein Loch verpasst, nicht mir." Erleichterung ließ den Älteren in sich zusammensacken und als er den Schrecken, der seine Kehle verstopft hatte, runterschluckte, blickte er wieder zur Seite.

„Ist gut dich zu sehen, Mann."

„Dich auch."

Ein Lächeln huschte über beide Gesichter, bis sie sich gemeinsam zu ihrem Gast drehten.

„Das ist Michael." Eine vielsagende Pause folgte. „Der Erzengel."

Dessen Begrüßung war ein kaum sichtbares Nicken in Deans Richtung. Schien nicht sehr gesprächig, der Typ. Mit wackeligen Knien stemmte Dean sich nach oben, die rechte Hand hinter sich an die Wand gedrückt. Er traute seinen Beinen nicht recht.

Sam ließ ihn los, blieb aber dicht bei ihm und der Ältere war dankbar dafür. Nach dem Trip, den er hinter sich hatte, wollte er ihn in seiner Nähe.

Schulter an Schulter standen sie Michael gegenüber.

„Geht euch Typen da oben einer dabei ab, mich ständig durch den Mixer zu drehen?" Dean versteckte seine Wut nicht. „Macht es euch Spaß, mir das anzutun?" Jetzt brüllte er fast. „Ich habe einen Vorschlag: Das Nächste Mal schickt mir eine Karte, eine SMS oder … versucht es mit reden oder besser noch: LASST MICH IN RUHE!" Okay, von Zurückhaltung konnte keine Rede mehr sein, er stand kurz davor dem Kerl, Engel oder nicht, eine in die selbstgerechte Fresse zu hauen.

„Hättest du denn nur einen Augenblick zugehört?" Michael war die Ruhe in Person und antwortete viel zu leise, wenn man das Gebrüll von eben bedachte. „Du bist kein Mensch der Theorie – du musstest es sehen."

„Was sehen?", mischte sich Sam ein, auch wenn er nach der Episode eben, so eine Ahnung hatte.

Niemand antwortete, aber das, was Sam in den Augen seines Bruders aufblitzen sah, jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut quer über den Körper.

„Wir können es ändern!"

„Schicksal kann nicht verändert werden und das weißt du. Es gibt nur zwei Wege, den, den du gesehen hast – und glaube mir, es wird passieren - oder …", der Rest blieb unausgesprochen.

„Wozu braucht ihr mich? Es sieht so aus, als hättest du schon jemanden gefunden."

„Dieser Körper hier." Michael blickte an sich herab: „Er wird zerfallen. Ich kann den Prozess verlangsamen, aber nicht aufhalten. Du hast Luzifer gesehen, Dean."

Oh ja, das hatte er, diese wandelnde Hackfleischrolle war nicht umsonst so scharf darauf gewesen, einen anderen Körper zu bekommen.

Dean senkte den Blick und der winzige Gedanke, der sich schon seit Wochen in seinem Kopf verstecke, schlich hervor. Er spürte Sams wachsame Augen auf sich, die Neugierde und Angst, die sich darin verbargen.

„Was ist hier los? Was soll das mit Luzifer? Verdammt, redet mal jemand mit mir!" Dean wurde unwirsch herum gezerrt. „Rede mit mir, _bitte_."

„_Wie lange noch?" _fragte Dean stumm in Richtung des Fremden.

„_Es hat bereits begonnen. Sie haben die Frau gestern gefunden. Wir waren zu spät." _

Als Dean Michael für einen endlos langen Moment in die Augen sah, waren keine Worte mehr nötig.

Mit einem leisen Rascheln in der Luft war der Platz, an dem der Engel gestanden hatte, plötzlich leer und die Brüder wieder allein.

_**~sss~**_

Zwei Tage später, als Erschöpfung keine Wahl mehr ließ und Sam zum ersten Mal seit Wochen tief und fest schlief, verließ Dean seinen Bruder mitten in der Nacht. Es war - wenn sie eine Menge Glück hatten - ein Abschied auf Zeit, auch wenn die Aussichten, sich wiederzusehen, gering waren. Dean rechnete nicht damit, das, was er vorhatte, zu überleben.

Mit einem letzten, traurigen Blick über die Schulter zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und wusste nicht, dass er damit Sams Schicksal besiegelt hatte.

Drei Stunden, zwei Bundesstaaten und 145 Meilen später rammte ein blutroter Truck frontal einen gestohlenen 1972 Chevrolet Camaro, nachdem er ihm die Vorfahrt genommen hatte. Es gab keine Überlebenden. Auch wenn der Unfallverursacher erst qualvolle Minuten später starb, als der Dämon, der ihn besessen hatte, mit einem triumphalen Lachen den zerstörten Körper verließ.

In der Zeitung würde nach Angehörigen eines Dean James gesucht werden, doch keiner würde kommen. Der Brief, der morgens neben Deans Schlüsseln und Waffe von Sam auf dem Tisch im Motel gefunden wurde, gab keinen Anlass zur Suche.

Vier Wochen später verwüstete die erste Welle eines unbekannten Virus große Teile des Landes und breitete sich so schnell aus wie ein Buschfeuer. Eine weitere Woche später war Dank der globalen Zusammenführung der kontinentale Übersprung geschafft. Die Menschen hatten die Schweingrippe als gefährlich und angsteinflößend empfunden. Sie lernten schmerzhaft und sehr schnell, dass es viel schlimmer ging.

Der Kreis schloss sich wenig später, als das Leben, wie man es kannte, nicht mehr existierte und die Menschheit förmlich von der Erdoberfläche gefegt wurde.

Inmitten dieses ganzen Chaos raste ein einzelner Wagen schlingernd über den Highway Richtung Detroit. Am Steuer ein Gejagter, der kurz danach zur Beute wurde …

- ENDE -


End file.
